Don't Leave Me
by ComingTempest
Summary: Basically, Sora has bad things happen to him. Riku blames himself, and distances himself from Sora though he is starting to realize he loves him. When Sora underoges another accident, will Riku get another chance? RxS WxT CxL
1. The Beginning

StormyWeasel: Okay,my first non oneshot KH fic.UMmm... dunno where this is going to go so bear with me. Please. Also, please please please reveiw. I am sad when I don't get reveiws.

Sora: You DONT want her to get sad

Riku: It... it didn't end well thet last time shudders remembereing

Sora: And she seemed like such a nice happy go lucky person too! Even if she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!

Somethings never change. Me and Riku are one of them. We are so... together. We have been best friends for as long as I can remeber. Our mom's wre friends from Highschool. So we grew up together. In fact, I don't remember a singl day we have been apart. We live next door to eachother. We've always gone to the same school. WE do _everything_ together. Our moms even used to joke that we were joined at ths hip. Which we actually once trie to make a reality when we were 8. It... didn't end well... Now we're starting highschool. Yep. We're both 14. Our birthday's are only a day apart so we always celebrate together. Together. Us forever.

"Sora! DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted the silver haired teen as he quickly pressed buttons on the controller. Sora was laughing his head off.

"Give it up! Your never going to kill Bowser with Jigglypuff! You shoudl've chosen Marth or Link or something!" (A/N:They are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee) The sound of buttons clicking continued for a while, when finally Riku slammed his controller down on the table.

"DAMN JIGGLYPUFF! That Pokemon is so gay! He is such a fag!" Sora scowled, he didn't have to be so rude to the Pokemon. Sora hated when people called things they hated gay, or a fag. It always seemed... rude that they connected it with being gay.

"Riky please, it was your own stupid fault that you choseJigglypuff in the first place..." Sora smiled. He knew that deep inside Riku had a soft spot for Jigglypuff because of the toy Sora had given him when he was little. "So just calm down Kuku." People nnever got mad when Riku yelled, or when he ranted. They always thought it was cool. The opposite happened to SoraSora had always wondered this. Maybe it was because Riku was th emsot popular and hottest guy at school, while Sora... wasn't. Sure, Riku said things to make him feel better. Different stuff about him being the hottest thing alive and stuff, but Sora tended to never beleive it. Why should he? It's not like anyone else ever commented on this factoor of his life. So, just because Riku did, why should he totally beleive him? They were best friends after all.

Riku scowled then laughed, "Yeah, whatever. Damn I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat! RAMEN!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Riku, remember. We were going out for lunch. On a picnic. Just the two of us. It has been so long since we visited our secret spot!" said Sora excitedly. Their "secret spot" was on the little island off the coast where all the kids hang out. It was really secluded, and had a small little cave that Riku and Sora used to play in.

"Uhhh... about that Sora... ummm I thought that maybe, we could invite some of the guys over. Like Tidus and Wakka and stuff. I mean, it has also been a while sicne we have all been together..." Riku said, blushing.. Sora sat, puzzled and dissapointe, but he figured whatever happened would be alright. He and Riku were firm beleivers in Destiny.

"Uhhh... sure, ok Riku. Invite them over. And don't forget Cloud and Leon. Hmmm... it has been a while since the six of us hund out. Maybe you shoudl invite Selphie, Kairi, and Namine over also. we could all go to a movie or something. Together..." Sora said, trying to be helpful. He didn'twant Riku to get the idea that he was hurt by the fact that they werent going to the SS. Riku smiled and blushed again and started calling everyuone up and telling them to meet them at The Lookout. A very cool burger bar they all the kids hung out at. It served the best paoupu burgers. So off he and Sora went. But Sora still wondered why he had canceled what they were giong to do. '_Was it something I said? OR does he really miss hanging around with everyone else. Is Riku getting... tired of me?"_ Honestly the thought had never crossed his mind. Could Riku ever really get tired of him? Was it possible?  
While Sora was thinking, he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and went flying. Riku rushde over to him.

"SORA ARE YOU Ok!"Sora blink and got up, but noticed that his knee was bleeding. He had fallen on a nail. He shrugged. He had been hurt worse than this before. Much much worse.

_NO! NO PLEASE STOP HURTING ME! STOP- HURTING ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WITH THAT... THAT..._

The memories of it still chilledhim to the bone. He smiled, trying to make his unnerved face calmer.

"I'm just fin Riku. Seriously. Don't worry. I just need clean this off... do you think Axel will let us into the back?" Riku smiled and nodded and they walked over there, trying to ignore the blood seeping down Sora's pant leg. Sora shook his head. Why on earth hadn't he seen that nai/ crack? What was he thinking about again? He couldn't even remember. It had seemed to unlikely.

StormyWeasel: Eh, it's not such a great 1 chap. It will get better over time though. It will get better over time.

Sora: Why do I have to be the one to get hurt?

SW: BEcasue you are so cute when you pout and get hurt! Think Sora looks waaaay better than Riku

Riku: Sora DOES NOT look better than me!

SW: Whos writing the fic?

Riku: You

SW: Who gets to decide whos hotter?

Riku: You

SW: YES! MWUHAHAHAH! NOW BOW DOWN TO ME! I RULE YOU ALL!

Sora: I think we better leave her.


	2. Forever and Ever?

**-- : Thanks for you reveiw and for being the first. I thought I would never get a reveiw. Yeah, I'm going to make it a lot longer. Thanks for your words of wisdom also. Seriously. Now I kinda get how some people must be nervouse about sending the first reveiw... thankfully you weren't! Hope this chapter it ok and that you keep reading! P.S. For some reason I can't get the underscore in your name to show. So sorry if you dont see it.**

**urufu-misora: Thanks. Hopefully my plot will become more clear to myselfas the story goes on. Really I wrote this story on a spree, and am just now thinking of a plot for it. But thanks anyways! It shows me that I'm not as hopeless as I think I am!**

** Sorry everyone for the spelling mistakes. Which I'm sure there are some. Sorry.**

Sora and Riku arrived at The Lookout. It was a modern cafe. nothing unusual about it. It was just as it had always been. It. MEtal tables. tiled floor. on the ceiling there was a picture of a key inside a heart. Sora had seen that in a dream somewhere, so when Axel asked the kids if they wanted to paint the ceiling, Sora knew what to put up there. It had always made him feel sae, lke when he was with Riku. They walked to the back of the counter and saw Axel. Standing there looking particularly bored. He glanced at the two of them, and then saw the color of Sora's pants leg. HE sighed. Sora always managed to get hurt in some way. He had known him ever since he was little. then again, it used to be a different reason.

"C'mon Sora. Lets go clean that up... Riku you go wait for the others." said Axel as he pulled Sora to the back room. "Honestly Sora. NOw you have now exuse for being hurt I everyime I see you. I just don't get how you do it. I mean, honestly. Think before you move! In fact, maybe you would be better off if you didn't move." Sora giggled. Axel had watched this boy grow up, but in truth he didn't act any different from the innocent little giggling kid he used to be. Even at the age of 14, Axel still saw the little 6 year old in hiim. Hey, he had kept his hair the same way. He just had an older face. Axel smiled and laughed also. _'Sora, if there is one thing I don't want to happen to you is for you to be corrupted. You truly are lucky. Changing you.. I don't want to see the end result'_ thought Axel as he aplied a bandage to Sora's knee. He saw a small white scar, but kept it to himself. He didn't want to open a closed book. "Okay, you can borrow a pair of uniform pants. Which really should go to my employees who never seem to show up..." and Soralaughed and jumped off the table. He ran out to greet the others. '_Sora... don't change...'_

"SORA! What took you so long?" cried Tidus. Sora slapped the hand of the blond boy. Riku smirked.

"He got hurt. Again." the others laughed.

"Sora C'mon Man! How many times you going to get hurt in one day?" laughed Wakka. Sora blushed and sat down to the burger the others had ordered from him from th only oother worker besides Axel. Yuffie. He loved paoupu burgers. There was nothing in the world like them. The savory paoupu fruit. He had remembered his first one. The one he had shared with Riku.

_/Flashback/_

_"SORA! SORA LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" cried th little 8 year old. His short silver hair trendily spiked. The brunette's naturally that way. Sora looked at the yellow fruit quisically. He had only seen this star shaped deliquecy once. In his school trext book. It was their island's national fruit. Where did Riku find one?_

_"Is that a paoupu fruit?" questoined Sora tilting his head to the side. Riku giggled._

_"Yup! You know that tree I like? It just suddenly had these all over them! But this one was the biggest and the ripest! C'mon! I here if you share it with someoen, your destinies are intertwined!" Sora blushed._

_"Are you sure you want your to be intertwined with mine Ku?" asked Sora nervously. He had ever thought that someone would ever. Ever. Want to share their destiny with him. Not even Riku._

_"Yes silly! I can't think of anyonre else I'd rather share this with! You are my best friend. I love you." Sora blushed deeper._

_"Shucks. Your my best friend too Riku. I love you also." He grinned and they hugged. They climbed to the top of the tree as the sun began to set. _

_"Ready?" asked Riku excitedly. Sora nodded enthusiastically. Riku split the fruit in two. "One. Two. THREE!" and they both bit into the fruit._

_They sat in the tree, watching the sun set._

_"Riku. You won't ever leave me will you? We'll always be together, right?" asked Sora. Riku smiled. _

_"I promise Sora, I won't ever leave you. We will always be together. I promise. Foever and ever." he pulled Sora into a hug. Sora smiled contenly with Riku's words. 'Forever and ever' and slowly fell asleep in hjis best friends grasp. Forever and ever... together. Him and Riku._

_/End Flashback/_

Sora smiled remembering. After that an entire grove of the trees had been found. AS expected the small island was quite happy. So they sat and ate. All together. Sora not really listening. He was staring at Riku and he every once and again nodded his head absentmindedly. He was remembering the happy times. Eventually his plate emptied and Riku checked his watch.

"I gotta go. My mom wants me home early. Ehhh... Sora can you walk home on you own? I gotta go." Sora blinked out of his trance. When had Riku's mom said that she wanted him home early? Sora had been there when Riku came over. HE blinked again. He just must've missed it. Still, he didn't mind going home early.

"It's ok Riku. I can go now. Let's go." Riku stopped.

"No Sora. I don't want to keep you from a good evening. I can just go home now. You stay. Really, its ok. Its seriously fine." HE started backing up to the door.

"But Riku are you sure? I really don't mind..." Riku cut him off quickly.

"No. I don't to keep you from a goo evening. Just go with the others. I'll be fine." and he left. _'Is Riku getting tired of me? Is there a reason he doesn't want me to follow him? Am I...in the way?' _Sora looked down and pouted a little. Tidus capped his back cheerfully.

"Don't worry about Riku. You'll be fine with us. We're going to go see a movie." Sora bightened.

"What movie?" and then the whole argument about what to watch started. Sora, lost in the conversation forgot what he was thinking about before. Something to do with Riku... something that was impossible. What was it again? HE couldn't remember. So he shrugged and joined the conversation again.

Riku ran home. Something about Sora. Something how he felt was changing inside him. Ever since that day. What was happening? He could barely be alone woth Sora anymore. What was wrong with him? Sora was his friend. Why was he abandoning him? What was going on inside of him? What was different about Sora? OR... was it something different about himself. He couldstill remember the day wen he felt the first change.

_Blood everywhere.Shivering in a corner half nacked. Blood. Shvering. Screaming out every 10 seconds. "Sora?" He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but admire his young friend's body..._

Of course, back then he could ignore it. He was 12 after all. But revently. He couldn;t help but get this feeling. And his... lower area... He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to just go asleep. Stop thing about it. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with everything? What was wrong?

StormyWeasel: Ok, still not tha tlong. BUt originally I wasn't going to have th Riku part. So I actually made it longer! YAY ME! Hurray! Anyways. It was kinda obviouse whats happening. O, and when they said "I love you" in the flash back. They meant as best friend. Not... as in love love. Just as in... like love? I dunno. I got the forever and ever idea from Miracle Worker. Also, the reason Sora can never remember is not shotr term memory loss. Its just that he doesnt really want to think about it. He doesn't really want to even remember the idea. So when he gets distracted, he unconciously pushes it to nthe back of his mind. Sora is kinda a little kid. I'm going to explor how the group feels about him in later chapters. But its kinda obviouse. (I hope) by how hes being so babied and how every orders for him and stuff. HOw childish he act. etc. I hope people get it. Thanks again to --. I hope you liked this chapter! (Yawn) I'm tired now. good night!


	3. Why Always Smiling?

**DancingMistress** - Ummm Thankyou for both of your reviews, I'm glad you like my story! So thanks!

**urufu-misora** - **YES! My first ongoing reveiwer! Thanks for reveiwing my next chapter,a dn yeah I really like you fics!**

**foxy-comic-death** **- Thanks for reading! Yes, I think Sora needs a hug also! Riku is kinda dens, you were right to hit him! Still, I dunno if this will turn out ok for Sora, we'll have to see as time goes on!**

**JaninaKeks** - **What is with the blood? You'll find out in later chapters. YOu might be able to figure it out after the next chapter. But for now... its just small flashbacks to the past. If its a ig flashback I go /flashback/but if its to small for that I just don't do it. Thanks for reading though!**

**Umm Hokayz, here is my next chapter. This chapter and the one after it I don't like so much, but I needed to explain a couple things so... I had to write them. Hopefully I don't lose all of you just because this chapter and the next really suck. Just keep reading through it please, it will get better. I just need to consider a couple things. Also, as for Just like heaven, I really do love that movie. It is good. Did you know its actually based on a book? I think the book is called "If Only if were true" or something. If you knwo the real name please tell me! once again sorry for spelling, grammar, and facts of life mistakes. I seem to be making a lot of them recently.**

Sora looked around at all his friends as the walked to the movies. They had decided on seeing 'Jut Like Heaven' (A/N: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) yeah it was kinda a chick flick, but when push comes to shove, the girls always win. Always. Kairi Namine, and Selphie giggled, pointing out hot guys to each other on the street. Wakka and Tidus talked about the latest sports polls, and Cloud and Leon migrated over to him. Cloud and Leon, they were a year older than the rest of the gang but they still liked to hang out with them. Sora always liked them. They were like Riku. They made him feel safe.

"Hey dude! Why are you all alone?" Cloud asked jokingly. Sora shrugged and smiled.

"Walk with us for a while!" suggested Leon Sora nodded and continued to walk with them. "So Sora, any hot girls you like?" asked Leon teasingley.Sora blinked and flushed a bright red

"NO! EWW! Why would I like a girl?" he asked it so casually and innocently, like a littlekindergardner. Stay away from girls. 1# rule. Cloud smirked.

"Is there... maybe a guy you like?" Sora looked up considering.

"I Like Riku... is that ok?" Cloud and Leon laughed. Their little friend was so childlike. That what he was to everyone. A child. The baby of their little family. Acting so young and seeming so old. They all took care of Sora. NO one hurts Sora. Or Else.They had only failed in this once. And that time, it even hurt them. Eventually they all joined up again once they got inside the theatre.

"So whos paying for snacks?" asked Kairi. Tidus and Cloud immediatly stepped back. Leon growled.

"Isuppose you don't have any money right Wakka?" Wakka smiled and stepped back also. "Looks like I'm paying..." growled Leon. "What does everybody want?" Everyone wanted a jumbo bin of popcorn. Their own. "NO WAY AM I PAYING FOR ALL OF THAT!" Kairi shrugged/

"How bout 1 jumbo bin for hte girs, one for the guys, and Sora can share from both?" she ruffled Sora's hair in a motherly fashion. Sora smiled.

"AND CANDY! LOTS OF CANDY!" he said, making the others laugh. They didn't know what they would do without him to make them smile and laugh.Their preciouse little child.

"All right,so thats two jumbo bin popcorns. 4 sprites, 4 cokes, and one candybar. Please." said Leon bringing out his wallet. He handed the coke and candy to Sora, who held it as if it were treasure. He loved candy. So he bit into his bar eating the chocolate gratefully. He hugged Leon.

"Thank you Leon for buying me candy!" he said in his sweetest toddler voice. Leon shrugged and looked away. So they walked into the movie theatre and took their seats. It wasn't that crowded. It was so-so. So they sat down. Sora in the middle of everyone. Kairi on one side and Cloud on the other.

"Excited to see the movie Sora?" asked Cloud. Sora nodded. '_But-'_ he couldn't help but think, '_it would be better if Riku were here. We could share our own popcorn, and I'm sure he would have bought mine. I wonder what his mom wanted him home for? Did he do something bad? Is it even possible for Riku to do anything bad? I want my Kuku!' _still Sora kept smiling. He had noticed, a long time ago, that the more you smile, the less sad you are. And, when he smiled it made the rest of them smile. Even when he did something wrong. They didn't want him to change. He knew that. HE had heard them say it, or rather, heard them think it. So he wouldn't change to keep them, and himself happy. Kairi saw his blank face and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon Sora, pay attention to the movie! You gotta watch!" Sora looked at her and nodded. '_See, how happy I make them. Even when she's mad at me she is happy. Even if I want to change, I can't. I can't. Even if I wanted to. But thenwhat happens when I want to? And what happens if I accidntly do?'_

"That was a crappy movie!" shouted Leon as they emerged from the theatre. Cloud looked at him.

"I dunno, I kinda liked it." giving Leon a look that made him turn beet red. Kairi laughed.

"It was a goo movie!" Tidus stuck his toungue out.

"We are never goignt o let you guys choose the movie again! Next time we're seeing what we want to watch!" Selphie smirked,

"And what's that? The Teletubbies movie?" Tidus scowled and kicked at the ground while everyone else laughed. Wakka stood up.

"You know what time it is?" he asked Selphie, the only one woho ever wore a watch. She looked at it.

"11:00." Wakkarolled his eyes,

"Shit I gotta get home. 11:30 curfew. Plus I have a Blitz Ball game tomorrow. Our tema is going to rock! Right Tidus?" Wakka asked his fellow teammate.Tidus looked up with a determined look in his eyes.

"YUP! WE'RE #1! WE'RE GONNA WIN!" he cried. Sora sighed,

"I should go home now also. See if Riku is feeling alright." Kairi sighed and nodded. She knew why Riku had to get home. She didn't like the reason at all. Tidus grinned.

"I live close to you, I'll walk you home. We all know that Wakka live on the other side of town!" Wakka shrug and Sora nodded quickly and happily. So they set off from their friends bidding each other goodbye even though they would see them all again really soon. Possibly tomorrow if they felt like coming to the game.

Riku finalyl made it to his house. He had actually stopped for icecream along the way, but why mention that? (A/N: Cuz I felt like it) So he sat on his bed panting hard from his long run. His silver hair sticking to his face. And image of Sora playing before his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but it was a while before he did. around 10:30. (A/N: He got home a bit earlier.

**/Dream/**

**Panting moaning. "SORA!" cried Riku. He was gonna come at any moment, and Sora just kept masaging his manhood. Sucking on it, twirling it with his toungue. "SOO GOOD!" Riku moaned. He was going to explode at any second...**

**/End Dream/**

Rikuwoke up with a fright. He... he dreamd about Sora. He looked down at his sheets. He dreamed that type of dream about Sora. What was wrong with him? Why was this giong on inside his head? Sora was his friend... his friend. The only one who knew about his feelings was Kairi. The only person he could trust not to tell. Sora was his friend... and if Rikuhung around him he'd probably only end up hurt. He knew Sora wasn't ready for any type of relatoinship. Not even a pet to owner relationship, his mom didn't even let him keep ants! Riku hput his head in his hands... which were wet and sticky.Oh no..he didn't masturbate himself in his derams... that just... "WHY IS MY LIFE SUCH A LIVING HELL!" he cried, he heard his mom scream,

"RIKU! NO YELLING ABOUT OUR LIFE IN THE HOUSE!" Riku lay back down, not caring about the cleanliness of his sheets.

"Why... why..." he whispered. "Why me? Just a friend, nothing more.

SW: Ok, originally I was going to use another chapter I had written, but technically that chapter takes place after this one. NO Sora isn't stupid or anything, he just acts really childish. MAinly because he thinks the only way he will be bale to still be him is if he acts the same way he did since when he was little. Yeah, Riku has told Kairi about these... ideas... running around in his head. She thinks its cute, and that hes a dumb ass for ignoring his feelings but then... don't we all feel like that? And if you think its disgusting or anything, I don't know why your reading this fic. I had a good day today. I had icrecream, whihc is why I made Riku eat ice cream... because it tastes good. He got his ice cream from cold stones beause they have awesome ice cream. He go the chocolate delight because... that his and Sora's favorite becasue its just really good ice cream. And I'm just rambling on.


	4. Walking Home

**DancingMistress: Thanks for reveiwing again! Yeah, I would say Riku is VERY confused. Will he be able to become uncofused? (is that a word?) we'll have to wait and see!**

**Twinstar: Thanks for revewing. Yeah, I do need a beta. Ehh... could it really get taken down? I'm 16 so do I qualify for the whole age appropriate thing? . right back at ya!  
**

**foxy-comic-death** - Thanks for reviwing again! Yes, rambling is sooo much fun! Sora is sooo cute! (I would choose him over Riku anyday!) and Riku has a naughty little mind! Anywayz thanks again!

To all my wonderful reveiwers... THANK YOU!Thankyou soooo much for reveiwing! Get ready for another chapter I personally dislike, and some more spelling errors. Note: I wrote this one before the last one. So just... I dunno. Go with it.

Tidus walked sora home after the movie. HE figured someone aught to watch out for the little guy. After all, he had a hard life. He was the baby of their little group. Younger in mind then most others. INnocent and pure. Yet so scared. Always a bit jumpy. Of course he had a reason to be. But... Tidus sighed. He didn't deserve it.

_/Flashback/_

_"What do our mean Sora is in the hospital? He's going to make it out. Right?" the over anxiouse blond boy asked. He mom just shook her head and closed her eyes. Leaviong Tidus with a trembling lip. He decided to call up Riku. After all, he probably knew the most about the subject. "Riku? Riku? I need to talk to you! Sora he-" the voice at the other end cut him off._

_"Listen Tidus. He did it. It was all his fault. All his fault... all my fault. I should have made Sora stay away from him. Should have invited him over to my house for the day. Heis not going to be ok Tidus. He is never going to be okay. But-" Riku's voice was breaking up. He was crying "but he has to be ok. He has to. I- I don'tknow what todo. It was all my fault!" Tidus had never heard the silver haired boy cry before. Ever. He tried hard to comfort him. But wasn't it usually the other way around?_

_/End Flashback/_

Tidus looked at the back of Sora's neck. A fine white scar. IN the shap of a moon. He definetly remembered that

_/Flashback/_

_"Sora, it's us! Your friends, we're here to see you!" said an over emotional Selphie. Sora shreiked and turned away. Tidus noticed a barely healed scar on his neck. Wasn't it dangerouse to be cut there? Tidus walked over and placed his hand on Sora's. Riku put his hand on top of Sora's other. Riku leaned down and whispered something into Sora's ear. Quietly, but barely loud enough for only Tidus to hear him other than Sora._

_"I promise Sora. I am never going to let anyone hurt you again. Never. It's me Riku, and your safe now. Your with me." Tidus blinked. He remembered the words Riku had said to him on the phone what must have been months ago. Sora eyes bulged._

_"Ri-Riku!" he said in a rusty voice and hugged him, sobbing. "So- scary! Don't let him touch me! Please!" All they could do was remain motionless. It's hard. Having a friend go through that. And then helping them pick up the peices_

_/End Flashback/_

Tidus grinned. Sora had come a long way though, a long way. He twitched when he felt Sora slip his hand into his. Sora grinned.

"Thank you for taking care of me Tidus! I'm sorry, I get scared alone in the dark. Riku always lets me hold his hand." Tidus blinked and smiled warmly. This is probably the most intimate he would ever get with the brunette. He should live it up.

"It's ok Sora. I Understand. But look, we're already at your door! See how quick that went!" Sora smiled again.

"Your a really good friend TIdus!" Sora said as he walked in the door. 'Friend. Thats all I'll ever be...' thought Tidus sadly as he walked away. 'All I'll ever be to him.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku watched through the window as Tidus walked Sora to his house. He was thankful for Tidus but jealouse! He got to hold Sora hand now? Didn't Sora say that he felt safest with Riku by him and holdiong him? DId he feel that way about Tidus too? Riku shoook his head and tried to calm himself. 'Of course he does. He feels that way about veryone. Why am I getting so worked up? I shouldn't like Sora that way! It's just not possible.' he tought, but when he closed his eyes. hte image that appeared was Sora smiling at him. Riku bolted up. "I CAN'T AND I WON'T!" the threw his pillow at the wall. 'Stupid teenage hormones. All they do is get in the way!' He turned his head to face the wall and tried very hard to fall asleep (especially after his last dream), but a familiar scene played through his head. One he had nightmares about.

_Opening th closet door. Thjere are hack marks on the frotn. Blood everyhwere. His young friend half naked. Hurt. Dying. Riku knkew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but admire his friend's lower area. "So- Sora? Don't worry! I'm getting help!" but as he looked all around, the blood. Cut marks. Ripped clothes. He felt like he was in hell. He wanted to escape and never come back._

Riku slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. His nightmare playing out. On and on.

Hours later, Riku woke up. He screamed. Sor'a face was inches from his.

"KUKU! Your sweating and moaning! Are you all right?" asked Sora. Riku growled.

"I'm fine Sora! Why are you in my room this early anyways?GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" screamed Riku chucking pillows at Sora. His dream had changed to something more... intimate during the night. He didn not want Sora to see the huge bulge in his boxers right now. Plus being around Sora was still a no no. He couldn't do it. He picked up his cell and dialed... well he was about to dial Tidus but changed his mind. KAiri will do.

"Hey Kairi? It's Riku. You know my... problem? Sora is here now! GET HIM OUT! Go do something with him! ... NO I AM NOT IGNORING MY LIFE! I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM MY GODDAMN FEELINGS! JUST DEAL WITH THIS!" he yelled into the phone. Or... he said it as loud as he could without Sora overhearing. So what if he was running away from his problems? it was what he had been doing his whole life. So why stop now? When the stakes are really high. The stakes of losing the only thing he cared about. The only person he cared about.Sora. Forever. And when he said he would keep him safe. That included keeping Sora safe from himself, Riku, as well. No matter what, he was going to protect Sora.

Sora saw his favorite girl come near him. Kairi. No. he wasn't really into girls.But Kairi was still his favorite female.

"KAIRI!" He shouted and hugged her. Kairi ruffled his hair.

"And how's my favorite puppy doing?" Soraa smiled bigger, hearing her call him his own nickname that only she and Riku were permitted to call him.

"I'm good! I'm just waiting for Ku! He's going to be out soon and we're goign somewhere very special!" a tremor of dissapointment and sadness crept into Kairi's eyes and then vanished.

"Umm... Sora Riku isn't exactly feeling well. So I thought we could have a special day together! We could ummm... go to the fair! I know you already went with Riku but I bet its even more fun nthe second time around and it'sleaving soon anyways!" Sora looked down. Sad and annoyed. But he couldn't help but feel bad for Riku becasue he was sick. He looked up.

"I was hoping to go somewhere special with Riku, but since he's sick, I don't want to make him sicker! I'll go with you to help Riku! Maybe he will feel better tomorrow and we can go somewhere!" Kairi smiled.Tears in her eyes. 'Oh Riku, if only you knew. How devoted he is to you. And poor Sora, Riku won't be feeling well for a long time. How is this giong to end Riku? Will you end up hurting Sora more than helping him? When it all comes down to it, will this really be whats best for Sora?' Sora slipped his hand into hers.

"C'mon Kairi! Let's get going!" and he pulled her out of the house, but stopped for a second to look at Riku's window, then continued.

SW: OK, this wasn't my favorite chapter. I'll admitt to that. In fact, It was h ard for me to write this. But I needed some closure with the movie thing and I wanted to explore Sora's innocence somemore, and maybe some more of what happened to him. Poor Riku, he is so stupid. WIll he ever change? You never know. I may not let him change until its too late. At which time Sora will have killd himself already. BUt...I don't think I want to do that. Can anyeone guess what happened to Sora? YOu might get close, but you won't have an incredibly good idea until next chapter, or maybe the one after it. And even then you won'tknow for sur for a while. Or maybe next chapter. Who know with the way I'm writing? MWUHAHAHHA! OK! I don't want Sora toseem so innocent and child like and young but its just the way things are turning out. 98-) (me with a coonskin hat) ilikve coon skin hats. they are warm. no not real coon skin. i like animals to much. just the design of the hat is warm!


	5. A Million Things to Do in a Day

**DieChan - Yeah, he was. The wuestoin is by whom, why, and how. And here is my update. Thanks for reading!**

**CoffeeWithRiku - Thanks for reading and reveiwing! Yeah, i guess my first chapter was really rusty. But thanks for telling me that its getting better! I would hope that every chapter it seems more put together and better written! Thanks again!**

**foxy-comic-death - Ansem deos have a big part. But I'm not going to give away if it was him ornot. No Riku doesn't have a split personality but his emotions change very quickly and easily. Kairi did have a thing for Sora, but after a while she learned that it would never be returned. So she just gave up on it. She is happy to help other people out when dealing romantically with Sora as long as it makes Sora happy. Writing this fic rox my sox lol!**

**Crimson Chain - Yeah, Tidus likes him also. A lot of people fall for Sora at one time or another because, as you said, he is so cute when he acts so naive and childish. Which he does all the time! It is sad that Riku is even giving Sora the idea that he doesn't like him. But I think... Riku is trying to convince Sora of this so that he can convince himself. He is such a dumbass.Thanks for reading and liking my fic!**

**Hokay. Um, in this chapter Riku sings. I was wondering why Riku always has some musical talent. Or at least he does in my fics and a lot of others. It because he would look so hot up on stage (even though Sora would look much better!) and because... it just fits with him. I dunno. I alwyas make him write music. I don't know why. It just works so well with him. Also I brok this one into peices because a bunch of different people are diong a bunch of different things and I dunno, it needed to be broken up. And here is another short, mispelled, chapter. Sorry. **

Kairi and Sora arrived at the fair. It came once a year. And since there were no amusement parks on Destiny Islands... it was a big event! Kairi took Sora's hand.

"SORA IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" she cried. Every year she was amazed at the beauty of the fair. It always seemed so, alive and magical. Like nothing she had ever seen before. Sora smiled and nodded.

"C'mon Kairi! We have to go on the coler coaster! It's amazing!"Sora loved roller coasters. They always made him laugh. Even if they did make him sick. Kairi smiled and nodded and they got in line. kairi payed (A/N: Sora doesn't carry money around with him ever. So if someeon pays. it won't be Sora) And they got in the car. Pushed the little over head seat belt things on. And away they went. Up... up... up... higher!

"GET READY SORA!" cried Kairi, but Sora had something else in mind. Riku. He felt bad that Riku couldnt be here. MAybe if he shouted Riku's named really loudly, Riku would hear him. The first car tilted over then, the second. Finally the third. In a rush of speed they sped down the hill.

"RRRIIIIKKKKUUUU!" cried Sora as loudly as he could. kairi stared at him strangely for the rest of the ride. What was going on in poor little Sora's mind?

* * *

Wakka and Tidus started putting on their team jerseys in the lock room. There were still a couple hours before the game but the coahc always made them go there early to warm up. Wakka staredat his wonderful blond teammate. He had liked the shorter boy for so long. Tidus had yet to realize his feelings. Of course, Selphie knew. She always knew. She also knew who Tidus liked. Sora. Sure, Wakka's heart had been crush upon hearing this, but he decided to not let it get to him. He was going to win Tidus over. Whatever the cost. He walked over to Tidus and clapped him on the back.

"You read man?" Tidus loolked up and grin.

"Today the Sword Fishes shall conquer!" cried Tidus. Wakka gave him a ittle shove.

"Not with that out of sape body!" Tidus pushed him back

"OH? And mine isn't as good as yours?" the game of pushing went longer and got more violent. Shoving each other into equipment, noogies on the head. Until finally Wakka had Tidus pinned against a wall. As planned. He looked deep, deep into Tidus's eyes. All zTidus could do was stare back. About to make his move...

"If you two love birds could stop for a second, maybe you could find time to practice!" cried the coach's voic from the door way. Wakka spun arund, slightly blushing. 'DAMN COACH! RUINING MY MOMENT!" Tidus put his hands on the wall. Blushing as red as a tomato wondering what just happened. He was Sora's man. Not Wakka's. Why was he so entranced. After a couple seconds he regained his compsure. Wakka didn't mean it like that. He was probablygetting ready to punch him or something. He turned around a smiled at Wakka.

"I've still got the better body!" and raced out the door. Leaving Wakka thre muttering ":Damn, damn, damn..." over and over to himself. Why did nothing ever go as planned as it did in Blitz Ball?

* * *

Riku sat in his room singing softly to himself. A song he had written long ago. When Sora was in the hospital.

_Something going wrong down in hell_

_I need to get out of here_

_Going to the surface to catch some air_

_Not knowing how much more I can bear_

_Can you hear me down there?_

_Takes some time to heal_

_The scars that don't burn away_

_All my fault _

_Didn't have to be this way!_

_Did you ever know how much I cared?_

_Why did you have to stay down there?_

_Now your locked up for good_

_I don't know if you understood_

_Take some time to heal_

_The scars that don't burn away_

_All my fault_

_Didn't have to be this way!_

_I can't find the key_

_The door remains locked_

_in no hope_

_I just can't deal anymroe_

_Not being able to reach you_

_down there_

_Takes some times to heal_

_The scars that don't burn away_

_All my fault_

_Didn't have to be this way!_

**(Written by yours truly. Mainly because I don't knwo anything about music so I couldn fid a good song to express Riku's feelings)**

Riku stopped humming and flopped on his bed. What was he doing to Sora? Was Sora even noticing? Riku remembered last night, how Sora had held Tidus's hand. No, Sora probably didn't even notice. Sora was probably fine. With out him. 'I wonder where Kairi took him? To the mall? Back to the movies? The Lookout?' wondered Riku absentmindedly.

_"Riku!"_ he thought he heard a very, very faint voice yell. It sounded almost like... Sora...  
"HEY MOM?" He yelled. "Did you hear someone yell my name?"

"NO RIKU!" came the reply. Riku lay back down again and sighed. Must have been his imaginatioin... how could he hear Sora from hear? Its not like they were telepathically conected. That they definetly weren't. He was probably just to sickly obsessed. It would pass. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. So they weren't going to be like this. Things were going to change. Or else he would make them change.

* * *

"C'mon Sora! You can do it!" cried Kairi. Sora was at a booth attempting to win her a prize. The scene that was replaying over and over in his mind was how Riku won him a prize. A stuffed tiger. Sora loved it ad Riku... well ditched him shortly after. But he still won Sora the toy!

Sora threw the bal at the blocks. Missed. He tried again. Missed. Hee tried again, his last throw. It hit, but only knocked over one out of three balls. Sora looked down at the ground, pouting.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I really wanted to win it for you!" the young man running the booth grinned. The small boy looked so cute!  
"You know what, we have so many toys and this booth is so.. unpopular you can have a toy for trying so hard!" he handed Sora a giant bunny, which he gave to Kairi. Sora gave him a big smile.

"THANKS! I'm Sora. That was really nice of you!" Kairi took Sora's hand.

"C'mon Sora.You know you shouldnt give your name out to strangers! Plus we have to get going to the game, so don't start up a conversatoin now!" She scoled, but then she turned back to the guy, "But thanks also!" and they started walking away.

"The names Hiro! I guess I'll be seeing you guys!" he yelled at them. Sora turned around and smiled and then continued walking. Kairi thought this was probably the strangest occurrance at the fair yet. Sure the people were nice, but thy didn't give away free stuff like this! Plus that Hiro guy looked so young, only a year or two older. And even stranger was what Sora yelled on the roller coaster. And why was Sora so friendly with this guy? She looked down at Sora whistling contently. Was something going on because of Riku?

* * *

Wakka and Tidus and their other team members gathered around after swimming about 500 laps. Their coach looked at each one of them individually.

"OK guys. It is going to be a tough game. We are against the Sand Sharks. They are the #1 ranking team. We ar only slightly behind. But make no mistake, they are masters of the sport!" the team nodded solemnly. Wakka glanced at Tidus and smiled. he looked so cute when his face was all seriouse like that! "That means no fooling around!" the coach glanced at Wakka and Tidus "Do I make myself clear?" The team nodded once again and Wakka gave a fake salute, "SIR YES SIRE MAN!" he cried and everybody laughed. The coahc walked away muttering something about how Wakka couldn't be seriouse for more than 5 seconds.

* * *

"RIKU! TIME TO GET UP IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT TO THE BLITZBALL STADIUM ON TIME!" cried his mom. Riku slowl opened up his eyes and rubbed his temples. What the hell? He looked at his clock. 20 minutes. Shit. He got off of his bed, got dressed and ran out the door, but then slowed. If he went... he would see Sora... but... if he didn't go... everyone would be pissed off at him... so what... should... he... do...? He thought for a second. ZRisk getting an erection... risk getting every friend he has mad at himfor not seeing the championship game... hmmm... The game ranked higher. He should go. HE just wouldn't sit with Sora if he could help it. HE checked his watch again. 10 minutes to get there. "FUCK!" he cried and ran away. DAMNIT! Couldn't he do anything right? Even thinking gets him in trouble!

* * *

Kairi and Sora left the fair to go see Tidus' and Wakka's game. Along came Cloud, Leon, Selphie, and Namine. They talked and chatted. Eventually Sora stopped at the Lookout to use the bathroom, adn Kairi rounded up the others.

"Listen you guys. I don't know if you've noticed but Riku has been... kinda ditching Sora lately..." Leon rolled his eyes.

"You know Riku. He's like that. Everybody has their days where they just need to seel up like a caterpillar..." Cloud whispered something into his ear and Leon stopped talking, the faintest shade of red on his cheeks. Kairi sighed and continued.

"well... I took Sora to the fair today, and when we were on the roller coaster, he yelled out Riku's name when going down hill. I don't know what that mans but I'm worried..."this time Cloud interrupted her.

"Look Kairi. First of all, I KNOW, Riku isn't going to miss this game so Sora is going to see him there. PLus, Sora isn't the type of kid to get bent out of shape just because Riku won't say hi to him for a few days. And I hope your not suggesting... something else.. as the reason Sora yelled Riku's name. If there is one thing Sora isn't its perverted."

"Unlike someone I know..." muttered Leon. Cloud turned to face him.

"I heard that, and YOu know I'm only perverted around you! You just make me so horny!" Cloud wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. The others rolled their eyes. They were used to such odd shows of affection between the lovers. They turned when they heard the shwoosh of doors and Sora standing there.

"Well come one! Aren't we going!" He asked.He ran off down the sidewalk. The others laughed and followed him. But Kairi still couldn't get the idea that something was up with Sora out of her mind. How many times to people yell other peoples names when they are on a roller coaster and that person just ditched them? Not alot.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka entered the great orb that Blitz Ball wasplayed in. Tidus looked out at the stands. He caught a quick glance of Sora dn smiled. Good. He would play is best for Sora. Wakka glanced at Tidus smiling. Good.He would play his best for Tidus. And the game began.

SW: I know, short chapter. Ehh... Yeah I made the song up. I want to try and find real songs to use, but I really just can't find one to express my essential purpose. Anywhoz, I know nothing about Blitz Ball. So I'll probably just start the next chapter after the game ended. Seriously, all I know is that its played in a giant glass ball of water. And that its from FFX but thats it. If anyone would like to tell me how the game is played I would gladly accept that help! Also, as for that guy Hiro, I really wanted to add a oc just to stir things up. So should I keep him in the story? OR should I drop him like a hot coal?


	6. Riku You Bastard

**CoffeeWithRiku - I like Sora and Riku parts too! I want to put them in, but Riku has this whole "avoid Sora" thing going. But wait till the next chapter! It has a small SoraRiku part. Don't want to say anything more! Thanks for your suggestion on Hiro. Poor guy, I really don't know what to do with him...**

**cat demoness Lynx - o.o Thank you! Im glad your excited! Hopefully ull still be excited for da next chapter!**

**Atilla-the-Honey - Thanks for your suggestion on Hiro. When I was writing this chapter (I had 2 rewrites!) I had Hiro at the game flirting with Sora, but then I decided A it was to fast, and B Hiro would still probably be running the booth at the fair. But he may come back in later chapter...**

**Shi no Yume - Thanks for saying the mistakes are ok. I tend to make a lot of them LOL. Thanks for reading, a nd for being eager! **

**forgotten-rose-b - Thanks for saying the song is good! Ok, ur the second person who says drop Hiro. Thanks for ur input (ok that sounded like those people at the banks when you fill out those little 'how the bank is running sheets' "Thank you for ur input lol!) anywho, thanks for reviewing my first chapter, and then reading through it and reviewing my most recent one. Makes me feel so loved that you too the time to read the entire fic and still liked it. :-)**

**foxy-comic-death - Hiro going with Kairi... good idea:) Yeah, Sora kinda figures it out in this chapter. Which is kind of sad. Its so sad when Sora is sad. You know what they, laugh and the world laughs with you, but cry and it rains! OH NO! ITS RAINING! LOl, so here it goes!**

**OK tank u very much to all of my wonderful reviewers! The fact that you respond helps me know Im doing a good job or at least I hope that's why ur reviewing. ANywayz, here is the next chapter. please tell me all about it. U no, to short, to long (yeah right!) to boring. to pointless, etc. Hopefully not as many spelling mistakes! But here goes nothing! Oh yeah, Blitz Ball might be played differently. I don no. So here is may version of Blitz Ball. Underwater water polo. Hmmm... It would be cool if they rode sea horses but wtva. Please enjoy your flight with SotrmyWeasel airlines! The landing may be a bit rough tho... :-P XD!**

Riku rushed into the stadium. He saw the Glass Orb starting to fill upwith water. He could barely make out Tidus's and Wakka's team with their silver and blue uniforms. Good. They hadn't exactly started yet. H searched the crowd. He was to far away to find his friends. He had figured out that he had to sit with them if he wanted them to believe hw was there.

See Riku run down the stairs

See Riku trip over a foot.

See Riku fall on his face.

His day just kept getting better and better.

He held his hand up to his nose to stop the flow of red. What had he tripped on? Some idiots foot? He sighed. The foot he tripped on came over.

"WOW! I am really sorry!" the foot exclaimed. Riku sighed and shrugged. Like his life would go any better. The foot stuffed some napkins in his face. Riku held them to his throbbing nose. '_Damn feet, never doing any good!'_ he kept running though. Watching out for stray feet yes, but he kept running towards his friends. He figured that with the way his day was going, his only chance at living was going to be with his friends. He stopped when he heard the whistle blow indicating a goal score. He looked to see who had scored. The apposing team the Starfish. Damn. He kept running. Yes he tripped on a couple more stray feet and purses of the sort '_DAMN THE ALL! FEET AND PURES DON"GT DESERVE To LIVE! I'LL KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!' was_ what was running through his head. Finally. After suffering scrapped knees, palms, a scraped ear (A/N: Even I don't get how that happened.) he made it. The championship arenas were big. Or maybe it was the face that he had accidentally ran past his friends twice because they actually the row above where he was running. Go figure.

"HEY RIKU!" cried a voice behind him. Sora. He nearly rushed at the brunette and hugged. He remained himself of self control, and his promise. He turned and gave a half smile to Sora. Who sat waving his hand frantically.

"Sora/cough/ great to see you/cough/" he said between the fakest coughs ever heard on the planet. Cloud looked at his trying not to laugh.

"Wow Riku. Some Cough you got there. How did you get the strength to run past us twice?" Riku turned red for a second. Sora could not figure out what was wrong with him.

"I um, I - I come here a lot. Too um - run and I run um- twice as much as I do now! That was nothing!" Riku lied. Cloud raised an eyebrow,

"Really, didn't you call and ask me for directions yesterday about 3 times."

"..."

"Hmmm Riku?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm here aren't I?" he took a seat next to Sora. Not because he really wanted to. Well. He did. But. There were no other open seats in the row. '_Damn. Add people who take up rows on hit list just under feet and purses.' _Riku started trying to pay attention to the game, but the way Sora was twirling the candy (A/N: Sora loves candy. He basically gets Leon or Riku or Kairi to buy him candy everywhere. Cloud would but he seems to always misplace his wallet...) The way Sora was twirling the jawbreaker with his tongue was really, really distracting. He felt himself wishing that that tongue was twirling something _else_. He got hard just thinking about it. He put the bag of popcorn Sora had hand to him on his lap. '_Damn. It.' _Sora was having trouble suppressing a giggle. She was keeping a special eye on Riku.

"So Riku, we though we would have a little... party afterwards for Tidus and Wakka. You know, with the usually stuff... truth or dare... spin the bottle... pin the tale on the donkey... seven minutes in heaven... Are you coming?" teased Kairi. Riku looked away.

"Im uh... not feeling so well still." Sora's eyes grew wide at this statement.

"If your not feeling good Ku we should definitely take you home C'mon! I'm sure Tidus and Wakka would understand." Selphie looked at Sora, '_Oh no Tidus wouldn't_' Riku pulled away from Sora's grasp.

"NO Sora! You stay here! I don't want to ruin your perfectly good evening! Uhh... I'll be seeing you later I have to go now/cough/ I'm...coughing /cough/A lot, so...g goodbye!" Riku hurried away, placing his hands over his area. He hoped Sora didn't see anything. Sora blinked saddened and confused. Kairi sighed. _'You can't be sick and hide forever Riku. One day... you will have to come face to who you are and who you love. Just don't break Sora's heart along the way.'_

Sora sat down. "You know what? I'm going to bring Riku chicken noodle soup tonight. I know it always makes him feel better. I'll make some for the party too, and I'll stay for a while. But I don't want Riku to be alone and miss all the fun." Kairi sighed again and laughed, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Ok Sora. Just make sure you carefully explain the situation to Tidus. Very, very carefully." Tidus may have not told her like he did Selphie. But Selphie couldn't keep a secret for more than five seconds. About 20 minutes after he told her both Kairi and Naming knew. Poor Tidus, was all either could think. Not because of his crush, but because of his poor judgment of who to trust. Oh well.

Tidus and Wakka walked out of the glass orb for a halftime break. Tidus had been keeping his eye on Sora. Riku had come, broken Sora's heart, and left. The bastard. Tidus was beginning to like Riku less and less as the days went by. He sighed and listened to the coach.

"All right guys, we are barely in this game. They may be ahead but, we can still knock them off their high horses!" cried the coached.

"Or, we can knock them up _and_ their high horses!" whispered one of the teammates. Tidus vaguely wondered if it was Wakka,

"Geez man! The poor horse babies! Having _you_ as a father man!" no that was Wakka the coach sighed and continued on with their game plan. They went back out into the water. Tidus was supposed to look for Wakka for the single for when they should run the "secret plan" Wakka, for all of his fooling around, was actually a damn good Blitz Ball player. Tidus often wondered why he stayed with their pathetic little team that was only silver ranked when he could move up o a Gold Elite team probably. Every time he asked Wakka, he would be answered with something like, "Do you _really_ want to know?" or, "My most prosecutable uke is on this team! Leave him without finishing his training!". He could just never be taken seriously.

"TIDUS!" cried a voice in his ear. Titus's head snapped up. The signal had been given. Vincent had the ball and passed it over to Rikku, who caught it swiftly. But then, Rikku Just tread water there, unmoving. Sea Stars immediately surrounded her. But on the other side of the circle that was ganging up on her, Wakka now had the ball. Tidus, had slyly and quietly slipped away, near the goal pos unnoticed. Wakka signaled him again and Tidus dove forward, snatched the ball from Wakka, and the two passed it between each other while getting closer and closer to the goal. Wakka stopped, fired it and it bounced off the corner of the goal, only to be caught by Tidus who slammed it back into the goal. Score. 6-5. Swordfish win. Good. Now Tidus could celebrate with Sora, and Wakka could seduce Tidus. All was as planned. So far.

Sora watched from afar, sheering madly, as Tidus and Wakka shook hands with the other players. They exited the orb and went to the locker rooms, ready to get dry finally. Sora and the rest of them waited outside for the two heroes of the game. Sora was so happy and proud when Tidus had scored the winning shot. Almost as proud of Riku when Riku and he had one their soccer game against the evil kids from the other school. Tidus came out, followed closely by Wakka. Selphie and Kairi hugged both of them while Cloud and Leon shook hands. Sora just cheered.

"YOU GUYS QON! YOU GUYS WON! YOU GUYS WON!" he just kept yelling it over and over again, a smile playing on his face. Tidus felt happy just staring into Sora's face, while Wakka felt jealous. They all traveled back to Sora's house after Sora had picked up some Ramen chicken noodle from the store (A/N: When I was sick, we bought a jumbo container of the stuff! SO GOOD:-) ) He made some while the others started the party. they had actually invited Axel and Yuffie. But, as usual they came late.

"Where's Sora?" asked Axel. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"He's in the kitchen making chicken soup for Riku because Riku doesn't feel good. He's even leaving early..." Tidus said bitterly. Axel, being as oblivious to love as one can be, smiled,

"Well that's nice of him!" Yuffie smiled sadly, slightly embarrassed at how out of tune Axel was, and wandered into the kitchen to find Sora waiting for the soup to be done.

"Hey Sora. Your making soup for Riku?" Sora smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared. He knew he didn't have to pretend around Yuffie. She saw all.

"Well yeah. Riku... he says he's been... sick lately. So I thought maybe he'd like some soup... but..." Sora looked at Yuffie, with pure innocence in his eyes, "I sometimes get the feeling that he's been...avoiding me. I don't know why he would but, Yuffie?" Yuffie looked down at the small boy.

"Hmm?" Sora flushed,

"Do- do you think tha- that maybe Riku... just doesn't like me anymore?" Yuffie smiled, poor Sora. Riku you bastard. Breaking Sora's hear like this when you know its the opposite.

"No Sora. I'm sure he still likes you very, very much. riku is just one confused little boy in the world. He doesn't mean it I'm sure. But, If your hurting so much, why not just ask him?" Sora cheered up just slightly at hearing this.

"Ok, thanks Yuffie. I- I guess when I go over, I'll ask him. It's not like there is a reason for him to _not_ like me anymore." DING! "Oh look, the soup is ready. I guess I'll take some to him. But, thanks!" Sora took the soup pot and carefully ladled some into a bowl for Riku a and left the rest for the party (A/N: I know I'm the one writing this but why would anyone eat Chicken noodle soup at a party?) He stopped at the door.

"Ok, Im leaving now. I'll be back in an hour. Just try not to break anything. Also... don't worry." Sora smiled, but his smile was sad. He had just fully come to terms with his worst nightmare.

"Bye Sora, don't hesitate to come home early. Riku, with his..._sickness_ may not be feeling good enough to talk much!" said Kairi.

"If Riku really doesn't feel well because of his _sickness_ tell me and I'll kick his ass!" said Tidus. And sora walked out the door. Bearing offerings of hot soup to Riku. But one thing was playing in everybody's heads.

_Riku you bastard for hiding your feelings!_

_Riku you bastard for making Sora sad!_

_Riku you bastard for making Tidus worry about Sora instead of me!_

_Riku you bastard for missing half of the game. I was counting on you for details!_

_Riku you bastard for making Sora deal with something he just can't handle_

_Riku you bastard for not dealing with your sexuality... took him long enough. But this is insane_

_Riku you bastard for not being able to spend money on Sora instead of me._

_Riku you bastard for making cute little Sora's eyes water_

Riku you bastard...

**Ummm ok. I hope this was long enough! Riku you bastard. I was so and at Riku for how he was behaving I just had to make everyone else mad XD! SO how'd you all like it? Next chapter will have a lot more SoraRiku in it I promise. Also, can anyone guess who was saying what with the Riku you bastard parts? Try and guess! YAY! This chapter is finished! I know what your all thinking, well know I don't, but I wish I did! Also, I still don't know about Hiro. It has been pretty equal for as to who has said keep him or drop him. While he would make things more complicated (something I don't want) He could also flirt with Sora to make Riku jealous (something I do want) go out with Kairi so Riku and Sora just have to deal with each other (Something I do want) but I also have know Idea how he would fit in in the first place (something I don't want) IDEAS IDEAS! Send them to me please! I love you all for reading!**


	7. Going from Heaven to Hell

**lostimagin- yay! glad u liked it. Im srry u were sick. here is some of Sora's special soup! hands over soup yay!**

**forgotten-rose-b - well, now you know some of what happens when Riku and Sora get together... its sad tho! Good luck with your fic!**

**sakura - Yeah, I think I'm going to take your idea on Hiro. He'll be makgin an appearence next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Egnima - your right and your the only one who guessed! Hvae a bowl of soup like lostimagin. I would give out cookies but soup is what I have right now. Its not aht Riku is handly his sexuality badly, he knows hes gay, its the fact about who he likes. But your right it is bad of him to hurt Sora because he is so afraid, but that changes in this chapter. Sort of.**

**AutumnBaby - I'm rooting for Riku too, but would this chapter count as a screw up? Also... hopefully Tidus and Wakka will work out, but not after this chappie. Keep reading!**

**CoffeeWithRiku - Well... I hope this counts as a Riku Sora moment. They definetly do seem together in this chapter... yay! And thanks for the fact that you keepmreveiwing!**

**Hokay! New chapter new chapter! WooT! ok, here is the order of the bastard parts. 1. Kairi, 2. Tidus, 3.Wakka, 4.Axel, 5. Yuffie, 6. Cloud, 7. Leon, 8. Selphie. Ya I know I forgot Namine. I was originally not going to even put her in the fic but I decided to. Anywayz, here is the next chapter!**

Sora walked the three second distanc to Riku's house, clutching the warm bowl of soup. The thought of Rioku hating him was still fresh on his mind. He walked up to the solemn door and slowly knocked three times. Riku's mom came to the door. She had pretty brown hair, whereas Riku's father Sephiroth had silver hair like Riku.

"Hello Mrs. Yasui. Is Riku here?" Mrs. Yasui smiled and nodded.

"He's right this way!" and she said and led him to Riku's door. Sora could hear the faint strum of guitar strings. "Riku, Sora is hear to see you!" getting no reply Mrs. Yasui opened the door and basically pushed Sora inside, almost making him spill the soup. Riku just sat there staring at him. Sora stared right back.

"Riku... I-" Riku cut him off.

"Why are you here Sora?" Sora gulped.

"Well you weren't, you weren't feeling well so I- I brought y-you some soup..." He pushed the bowl of soup into Riku's arms. Riku jus8t sat there staring at the soup onw instead of Sora.

"Umm ok..." Sora sat down on the bed with Riku. Riku opened the top of ht ebowl and found warm steamy chiuken noodle soup wiht two spoons. Sora blushed,  
"I was wondering if I could share some with you?" Riku sighed, thinking over his possiblities, and wondering if he could control himself. He finally sighed and agreed, so they both took a spoon and started eating. Riku, the careful eater that he was, ate lowly spoonful by spoonful. Sora however just shoveled it into his mouth. Riku watched as the broth dripped off Sora's china dn how he slurped a noodle into his mouth. He stared. he had never realized it before but sloppy eating was a real turn on. Heck everything about Sora was a turn on. He was so tempted he was a bout to lick sora cheek, in fact he put his head right next to Sora so that Sora could feel his breath on his neck.   
"R-Rikui, there is something I wanted to talk about wiht you..." Sora said drawing back. What was getting into his friend here? Riku sat back.

"Sure Sora." Sora took a deep breath. How coul he explain this to Riku without Riku haitng him for even thinking up such an idea, but he had to know the truth. "Riku, I- I've noticed you... avoiding me and I- I want to know why..." he stuttered... Sora waited for a reaction from Riku but he got none. The teen just sat staring unbeleiving. This time it was Riku who took the deep breath. '_Will I be protecting Sora if I tell him about my feelings? I am not protectiong Sora this way? Am I... making him sad?'_ Riku leaned forawrd to Sora.

"The- the reason is that... your beautiful Sora." Sora had a puzzled look on his face that was washed away when he felt a pair of lips on his. He was too stunned to pull back. The last time this happened something bad had followed it. But, it was Riku, and his lips were so soft...

It was a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Aqua eyes looked into ocean blue. Waiting for an answer. Still holding his hand.

**Sora's POV - **

I- I couldn't beleive it. I had just received a kiss from my best friend. All I had meant to do wa ask him why he had been avoiding me. When did I ask for a kiss? But, such a soft kiss. I didn't think a kiss could be so gentle. The last time he- "Sora, are you ok? Oh my god, your not breathing! What did I do!" I'm not breathing? I took a gasp of breath and fresh air filled my lungs.

"R-riku? What- what? I don't get it..." Riku smiled slyly.

"That was a kiss Sora. I. Kissed. You." So it did happen... I still can't beleive. Maybe if I close my eyes it will all go away. this is to much to deal with. I close my eyes, and, unpredictably I lean forward. Wait, now I'm kissing Riku? What the hell? How did that happen? Why did it happen? Why did I kiss back? We're both defenitly part of the kiss now.I can sense an urge within Riku. While I can still sense whats going on, my mind is blank. what am I doing? I'm so scared. This isn't how its supposed to go. It's not supposed to be this way. but why do I- why do I like it?

We finally came up for air.

"Riku I don't..." Riku smiled and played with my hair.

"Don't what silly?" Silly? when had RIku ever called me that? He kissed my cheek and... was he licking the the soup off my cheek? I want this to end, right now. But I'm being swayed along with it. Do I- do U really have those feelings about Riku? Have I been harboring those feelgins deep within my soul all along? Now that Riku has kissed me, have those feeligns finally awoken? The room is starting to spin. I feel so dizzy.  
"Riku, I need..." need? I don't need anything! What is controlling me? Riku smiled.

"I know Sora. But there is a time and placefor everything..."I don't know what is happening anymore. All I know is the feeligns of Riku's lips on mine, which has been getting more agressive by the second. Help. I think I actually like this feeling. Maybe- mayb I do love Riku.  
I know I lovehim, why didn't I see this sooner? But why he ever kissed me in the first place and why he was avoidng me are still unknown to be.

**Back at Sora's house. Normal POV -**

Tidus sank into the chair. Sora wasn't going to be comign home for a while. He could see that. Wakka sank down. On top of him. Tidus shoved him off.

"What the hell are you doin?" this yell from Tidus attracted the attention of the girls. Leon and Cloud were still actually 15 minutes past the limit of 7 minutes in heaven. Go figure. Wakka smiled.

"Sitting on you? C'mon Tidus. Sora isn't coming home for a while. He's probably up making out with Riku anyways so..." Tidus's anger boiled.

"He isn't makgin out with Riku! They are jsut friends!" Wakka sighed.

"C'mon Tidus, It's time you see the real world. Sora and Riku have been destined for eachther since the day they were born. Everyone but you has seen it, You are the only one who continues ti deny it. Just like you dney the fact that you like me. So if we could just... you know. Work it out, I'm sure it will all be solved my little pet." Tidus slapped Wakka good and hard across the face.

"I'm not your fucking pet! I'm not your little toy. I love Sora, and I know he is not making out with Riku. So shut your fucking mouth you bastard!" and Tidus ran out of the room. Wakka stood there stunned, and Leon and Cloud finally came out of the closet. Cloud's hair was compltely messed up and different from what it had been 22 minutes ago. Leon'sshirt was on backwrds, and Both of their pants wre rumpled and mes up. Cloud had a couple red arks on his neck, but Leon had his collar turned up.

"What did we miss?" Kairi loked at them and sighed and sat down. Boys.

**Riku's House. Riku's POV - **

I was now basically on top of Sora. I don't know why I kissed him in the firt place but he seemed to enjoy seeing it as he kissed me back. So natuarlly he we are makign out. I move my hands up and down the soft skin on Sora's back. I turn him over. A long white scar goes from one of his back to the other. I totally forgot about that scar seeing as its winter and the only time we see it is during the summer when Sora swims.

"Riku... whats wrong?" I turn him back so that hes facing me.

"Nothing Sora. I go back to kissing him. Its to early to really explore his mouth. I don't know if the little guy would be able to handle it. It might remind him of... him...

_/flashback/_

_"What do you mean it was him? It couldnt of been him. He has had so many chances..." the young Riku stared at the photograph the police were showing him._

_"You say you know this man?" Riku nodded. Of course he knew him. Who didn't?_

_"Yeah that's Sora's step dad. Ansem La Mort (A/N: La Mort means Death in french) The polic blinked._

_"What? The mother says shes never seen him before." Riku blinked. HOw could Saria have never seen this guy? He had seen them together a lot! _

_"Well thats impossible. But please, is Sora ok?" he said tying to push past the police,_

_"Well you wre the boy who found him. No. His condition is critical and there is seriouse doubt of him ever makign a ful recovery. PLus its not only physical, some of it is mental." said one of the policeaman. Riku blinked again. What was wrong with Sora? Surely he could tell them about Ansem._

_"Can I speak to Sora?" the policeman frowned._

_"Nurse!" he called over the nurse andtalked for a while. While they were talking Riku could have sworn he had heard high pitchd screams emmiting from the room Sora was in. He was out of surgery so why?_

_"Little boy-" the nurse began, "I'm afraid you friend, Sora, he, he isn't seeing anyone. He, can't see anyone. He-" this time Riku definetly heard a scream._

_"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! DON"T LET HIM TOUCH ME!" Riku shuddered and ran away. It was all his fault._

_/endflashback/_

I was not sucking Sora's ear. Sora was surpressing a laugh. i knew he was ticklish there.

"Sora..." I murmered. I heard the door swing open and I fell off the bed. There, redfaced and sweating, or were those tears? Was Tidus.

"I- I- SORA! He- he was right..." he said. I got off the floor.

"Tidus,calm down... I didn't know you had feelgins for Sora..." Tidus looked like he was either about to cry or kill someone, I couldn't decide which.

"YEAH BUT SORA KNEW!" I looked to Sora. Now I could feel anger rising.

"Is this true?" Sora blinked, (A/N:People tend to blink a lot when accused, confused, or lying.)

"NO! I mean... I don;t think so. Tidus did walked with me a lot and... I dont know! NO! I didnt... I didnt..." the last part was a whisper. WHile it was hard not to beleive Sora I still was steamign mad and didn't want to take any anger out on him. So I punched Tidus instead. He punched me back. I guess Blitz Ball does build mucles because that was one hell of a punch. I grabbed onto Tidus. He grabed onto me adn we fell onto the floor wrestling. After having my ehad banged into the floor several times I tasted blood in my mouth. I roled over and slammed Tidu's head onto the corner of my bed, I could feel the blood dripping down his head. I heard a scream behind me.

"JUST STOP!" screached possibly the most beautiful voice in the world. "Just stop, please... I don't know!" and Sora ran outside, I got off Tidus and followed him. I followed him out of my hosue and to the beach. I could hear Tius not far behind me.

"Sora listen..." damn, I thought I was mda, but now I realize...  
"Go away! Get away from me... I don't want it to happen again..." I don't want it to happen again... oh god. I backfired. i hadn't protected Sora at all... WhileI stayed stunned Soar ran off. I think I knew where he was going. spot. I couldn't move though. I just sunk to the ground. Sora... what had I done?

YAY! This chapter is over! woo hoo! I know it seems kinda... strange but wtva. You see Riku and Tidus fighting and the blood reminded Sora of what happened to him and it kinda made him menatlly unstable so he ran away. Riku realized that he didn't protect Sora and once again everything is his fault, so he is jst to sad and mad at himself to move. The others have no idea whats going on. YAY!


	8. Die Under Those Eyes

**Right, I got a lot of comments on the spelling. I'm sorry. It will be better this time I promise. Also, as for the whole Tidus getting mad at Wakka. He knew what Wakka's intentions were. Wakka had been hinting all night. See Sora had been at Riku's for a while so there was time in between for Tidus to realize. And he was just really pissed that Sora wasn't there and Wakka's baiting wasn't helping. If your mad, and someone sits on you, and your pissed, and they do this to you to annoy you and to turn you on, your going to get mad. Really mad. And you are going to burst. So anyways, thanks for reading and I wish I could still answer reviews in the story, but Ill message you back so don't worry. Umm this is going to be really short just to let you know. And the italics is Ansem's voice. Which Sora hears because, he's got post traumatic stress disorder.**

Tidus ran up to Riku. What the hell was he doing on the fucking ground? How could he just let Sora leave like that? Tidus ran up to Riku and kicked.

"GET UP YOU BASTARD! SORA IS OUT THERE! HE IS ALONE! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT SICKOS MIGHT BE THERE!" Riku rolled his eyes up at Tidus, almost lifeless.

"I know where he is going Tidus. I know. I failed. Tidus, I failed. I let Sora down. The only person I had ever loved. There is nothing I can do I am such a pathetic waste of breath I don't even…" Tidus promptly pulled Riku up and punched him right in the face.

"I don't fucking care what you think. I don't care that you failed. Sora is out there. He is out of his mind and traumatized. If we do not go and get him, he might die. So get the fuck off the ground and fucking help me you ass hole!" Tidus almost whispered it, but he said it so intensely, that for a second Riku was scared, and then Tidus punched him again and Riku starting running with him, all the while muttering what he had done. Tidus rolled his eyes. They had to get Sora. They needed back up.

He whipped out his cell phone. He called 911 first, then Sora's house and the party. They had to get Sora.

"So Riku, where is Sora going?"

"To our secret place. The one I… I wouldn't go to him because I was scared." Tidus wanted to inquire more but knew that this wasn't the time.  
"Show me how to get there." Riku nodded and they starting running. "SORA! SORA!" cried Tidus. He just kept calling and calling until he grew hoarse. Which didn't take very long since his throat was sore from when Riku punched him, from screaming at Riku, and for silently crying. Where was Riku taking him? Down the beach. But they weren't seeing Sora. "Are you sure Sora even went this way?" Riku nodded, and then shook his head.

"NO, but I'm pretty sure he would, or else, maybe the carnival. He did really like the roller coaster. He said it made him fell, closer to his dad. You know, when he was at the very top." Tidus thought that was a bit bizarre but shook his head and kept running. He took out hiss cell phone.

"Kairi? Head to the carnival grounds. Riku says he might also be there. What do you mean have we found him? Would we be telling you this if we hadn't?" Girls were no good in the time of a crisis.

Sora ran and kept running. Running away from it all like he had his whole life. The blood, the pain, his face.

_C'mon Sora. Just let your new dad have a look at you. Its not like anyone else is coming. shove_

Stop.

_Stop crying, slap_

Please

_No one is coming to save you. No one loves you.smack_

Please Stop!

_I'm all your ever going to have and hell, I don't know if I even want you kick_

Go away!

_No one is coming. You are all alone. All by yourself. No one loves Sora. thud_

Sora collapsed on the beach. Riku, Riku had said he loved him. What had happened to Riku? What happened? Sora couldn't remember. He was on the bed, and then there was yelling and blood and pain. His heart had hurt so bad. He had ran, ran as far as he could. But he, he had stopped him. The man from his nightmares. Him. Sora just wanted it to all go away. He got up and ran, but tripped and hit the rock. He felt nothing. He hit the rock again. His head tingled. He took a jagged piece of the rock. He slowly lead it down his arm. Again, and again. Making sure that it left running red lines.

It hurt. It was just like before. Why had he just done this? He was just like before now He was hurting himself. Just like before. Just like him. Sora heard footsteps approaching. He saw auburn hair. The eyes were glowing. They looked gold, but somehow rainbow. SO pretty. If Sora was going to die, he wanted to die under those eyes.


	9. Sora Has What!

**I AM SO SORRY! I know its been forever, but what with the holidays and all the annoying homework I had, and I was in New York for a weeks, I'm sorry! But here is Chapter 9! Ok, I wrote this a week ago, and I'm sorry, my internet has been down. :( poor ex use I know, but it's so true! I mean, I have not been able to contact so many people! So I' sorry, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I will never own Kingdom Hearts, so I don't get why I'm bothering to write this.**

_Me and Riku_

_No one's going to love you_

_I love you Sora_

_Your beautiful_

_Best friends forever_

_Smack_

_Get away from me_

_I love you_

_Forever_

_Love_

_One._

The brunette slowly opened his eyes. He saw white, all around him. He smelled a scent that could only be described by one word, clean. He tried to lift his head, but everything was so heavy. What had happened. He tried to recall the events that had taken place last night. He didn't remember anything. Where was he? How did he... who was he? He tried lifting his head again, and this time he succeeded. He saw that he was definitely in a hospital room. He looked to the side. Two shapes were there, but he couldn't write make out any details. Silver and blonde... He looked at his hands, they were bandaged, his head was too. He tried to speak, but no sound escaped his lips. Suddenly, they eyes of one of the shapes snapped open. Nice aqua eyes. He liked those eyes, they looked kind.

"Sora! Oh Sora!" Sora? Who was Sora? Was this guy talking to him? The injured boy tried to speak, but he still couldn't talk. "Oh, I'm so happy! I thought that... it would happen again. And, it would be all my fault... Tidus! It's Sora! He's awake." The blonde haired figure rose. He smiled. The boy in the bed looked at him, he looked kind to, but those eyes, that smile, they were meant for someone else.

"Sora..." was all he could say. The brunette wanted to ask who this Sora was, but he couldn't talk. Finally, a rasping voice emerged from him.

"Who?" the two didn't understand him

"Don't try and speak! The doctor said that after such a massive panic attack, your voice might not function right for a while." said the silver haired boy. The littlest of the three had yet to hear his name spoken. "Here, write everything down on this," and Riku handed him a pen and paper. The brunette's bandaged hands clumsily grasped the pen and tried to write, but all his letters came out squiggly. He tried again, and finally something legible emerged. _Who is Sora? _The silver haired boys and the blonde haired boys grew slightly alarmed. "Sora? Don't you know me? Riku? And your Sora!" _I don't know any of you. I can't be Sora. Sora isn't me._ Riku stepped back." It was all my fault, all again..." Tidus went off to find the doctor. The brunette, who was beginning to assume he should just call himself Sora for now because he didn't exactly have anything else he would like to be called, though he did like the name Chad, just looked blankly at Riku. He started writing something down again. He shoved the paper at Riku. _Whatever happened to Sora, I'm sure that its not your fault and that he'll forgive you._ Riku almost started crying when he read that. It made Sora feel bad. He had wanted to help Riku not hurt him. _Please, don't cry._ Riku smiled. Even if he didn't remember he was Sora, he still acted like him. In a couple minutes Tidus came rushing in followed by a man of about 25, He had thick black hair and black eyes. His skin was chalk white. He had a name card that read Dr. Vincent. He leaned down and shone a light into Sora's eyes. He took Sora's temperature, he took his blood pressure.

"Everything is normal. His concussion is gone. What did you say was wrong with him? Memory loss?" Riku and Tidus nodded eagerly. "Hmmm... little boy, do you know who you are?" _Well, they say I'm Sora. I like the name Chad though too, but not as much as Sora. Maybe I'm Chad. _Dr. Vincent laughed at this but then grew serious. "So you are ok being called Sora?" Sora, or maybe Chad, shrugged and nodded. "Do you know who these two boys are?" _They say their names are Riku and Tidus. I don't know them from before though. Their eyes are familiar though..._ Dr. Vincent thought for a second. "Well, it looks like he just has a classic case of amnesia. Nothing rare there, he did seem to have slight trauma to the head," said Dr. Vincent indicating Sora's bandaged head, "It should go away in a week or too." and he walked out of the room. Riku and Tidus sat down exhausted. Sora found the remote to the TV and surfed channels, completely unaware of the remorse around him. He was wagging his tail, he wanted to do something, like whistle or sing, but his voice wouldn't allow it. He felt... free for the first time in years.

Riku and Tidus headed home with heavy hearts. "Amnesia. Sora has amnesia." said Riku every now and then. Tidus was silent and sullen. They were bringing the news back to everyone. Including Hiro. It had been him who found Sora that fateful night 3 days ago. Him who had saved Riku's beloved. Riku was still mad at Tidus. Not as mad at him as he was at himself, but still mad. Tidus had barged in, Tidus had been mad at Riku. For what? For loving Sora? Should Riku be mad at Tidus for also loving the one person in the world it was impossible to love in some manner? NO, that's not why he was mad, he was mad because Tidus had pushed him, to go over the edge, and take Sora with him. Finally they arrived at Riku's house where everyone was waiting anxiously. Kairi looked up.

"How- how is he?" Riku sighed, a long heavy sigh.

"He can't speak, eh can only write, and... he has amnesia. He doesn't remember who we are, who he is, nothing. Dr. Vincent said he would send his mom a full report, and us one too... Hiro?" The auburn headed male got up, "I just really want to thank you, again, for finding Sora in time. If you hadn't-" Hiro gave a kind smile.

"Don't worry about it. And I'm sure Sora will be fine." Riku sighed again and sat down in a chair. Tidus sat down in one next to Wakka. Wakka was not speaking to Tidus, and Tidus was not speaking to Wakka. Wakka blamed Tidus, Tidus blamed Wakka and Riku. No one else really cared who started it, they just wanted it to end. Eventually they started leaving... one by one. Until only Hiro and Riku remained.

"Hiro? You seem... you seem like you give good advice, lord knows your helpful, I need to ask you something." Hiro shrugged and sat down opposite of Riku. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think, Sora got hurt because of me. I- I could've stopped Ansem. I could've invited Sora over to my place. And Sora's mom. Claimed she never knew him. Which was a lie because they were legally married. But for some reason, she didn't know him. She'll still say she didn't know him. Its like, she forced him out of her mind. But, I had always had bad vibes coming from Ansem. Granted I thought it was probably just that he would steal Saria's money. But no, he raped by best friend. I knew it was coming too. I had heard him, I had seen him looking at Sora. I had heard whispering on the phone, looking bad. So, I went to their house one day and- Sora was practically dead. It looked more like the scene of an axe murderer than of a "small" rape the policemen put it. So, I saw Sora, and he was half naked..." _Which you were lusting after_ a small voice in Riku's head said. "I felt so... dirty. A million possibilities sprung up in my mind for as to how I could've helped Sora. And then when i saw him, all I wanted to do was run away and never come back. But, instead of getting punished, of being rebuked, he only loved me more. Then now, I had been avoiding him for a week or two and it was tearing him apart. So, I told him the truth, I loved him. I kissed him." _Oh but you were getting ready to do more than kiss_. Said that voice again, "And when Tidus came he accused Sora of knowingly liking each other, I- I got so mad I punched Tidus and we ended up fighting. I think, I think it threw Sora over the edge, because like, even before that he was slightly mentally unstable. So I have landed Sora in the hospital twice now!" and Riku ran out of breath. Hiro blinked.

"Wow. And you really blame yourself for all of this? For someone attacking Sora while you were somewhere else, for fighting a guy who challenges you, for Sora cutting himself, for all of that?"  
"YES!"

"Lets say that I had a pet mouse, and lets say I had a pet cat. I could've done something like set up a cage around the mouse, over his original cage to keep the cat out, but lets say I warned the cat and just put the cage hi up. Now, is it my fault the cat got into the cage and ate the mouse?"

"Hiro what does-"  
"Just answer the question.  
"No."

"Now, say that cat had a girlfriend, and say another old Tom was eyeing the girlfriend. Is it the cat's fault that he wants to protect the she-cat?"

"No."

"Then I would say, those are not the ways you hurt Sora."

"So I still hurt him?"

"I think all of you did, you, Kairi, Tidus, Cloud. I think you all hurt him unwillingly and unknowingly."

"How?"

"Its how you treated him."

"Ummm..."

"You just wanted Sora to stay the same. You wanted to pretend like he never got raped, like his step dad never became a wanted criminal, as I assume he is because I saw a newspaper article about him. Ansem La Mort right? Anyways, you wanted him to be the same sweet lovable kid he was. So in order for you to feel safe and secure, you made Sora stay something that he wasn't anymore. He never became the fine strapping young men you and the others are, he never cared to developed an interest in girls, or should I say boys, like you did. He stayed Sora. And I think, that more than anything, he didn't want to be Sora. But I also think that maybe you, sometimes, treated him more like an adult. I think because your envisioned him and yourself, together, married maybe, in society, you maybe secretly wanted him to change. So I think you ended up helping him most of all. Maybe that kiss, maybe it was what he needed. And when you found him and, I presume, called the cops and the hospital, you helped him. Granted, maybe you should also not have fought because though I compared you to the cat, your a human and are more civilized, you still can't really be blamed." This is what Riku needed to hear for the past 3 years.

"So, you don't think its my fault?"

"No, and you shouldn't either," said Hiro as he was getting up to leave.

"Thank you," whispered Riku to him, but he was already out the door.

Sora sat in his bed in the hospital playing the video game the pretty red headed girl had brought him. What was her name again? Kari? Kaya? Whatever. She had kept calling him pups and puppy for some reason. He thought his name was Sora. One by one his "friends" had visited. Or they claimed to be his friends. He thought the blonde and brunette were especially funny. The way they play fought and were so open about their relationship. He wished he could kiss someone. Whenever he thought of stuff like that, his mind sprung to that boy Riku. There was something in the boy's eyes that said 'I love you.' Sora had had his medical condition explained to him. A long time ago, something bad had happened to him, and he went into a state of trauma, maybe now that he wasn't even vaguely traumatized anymore was why he felt so good and free, and just recently, he had had a relapse and had a bad panic attack. He had been cut, pretty badly, so the fact that his heart stopped for a few seconds didn't help. That still didn't explain quite well why he had amnesia, but they said it must be because he "bumped" his head.

**Ok, sorry again it took so long and I hope you like it because I wrote several different dialogues with Riku and Hiro, and a completely different ending originally. Who thinks Ansem should come back? Please tell me because I'm not sure if he should or not. Also, all the medical conditions, I have no idea if they can happen (A lost voice from a panic attack?) But I needed them for my story so…. Oh well… Yeah, thanks and bye.**


	10. Release to a Place Called Home

**Please don't hate me for taking so long to update! I'm SO SORRY! cries ok, so here is the next chapter.**

"Sora?" the cinnamon haired teenager looked up to see his mom grinning at him. He stared at her from his hospital bed.

"...Mom?" he asked, just making sure he got the name right, his mom sighed with relief at him remembering her from her last visit. He usually didn't remember the people who visited him except for...

"Sora honey... I have great new..." Sora's ears perked up. Good news was usually referred to how his memory was coming along. Which was too say, nothing at all. But he listened just in case he really was remembering something and not realizing it. "Your getting released from the hospital in two days!" Sora's eyes widened. He had never (From what he could remember) seen anything but the hospital. Everyone in the hospital was his family. This news terrified him, and yet overjoyed him, because it meant living a "normal" life. It meant seeing Riku more.

"Really? Sooo... tomorrow, I just... go home?" He asked. His mother looked at him. Sora was still incredibly kind and sweet. He still held curiosity and cleverness and life in his eyes, but the childlike innocence that had made him "Sora" was gone. He was no longer a child. And no one was adjusting easily to that fact.

"Yes, you get to come home," Sora still smiled, _'This would be a whole lot more exciting and happy if I remembered any home but here,'_ he thought. Saria stayed for a while to chat, and then, with a kiss on the forehead she left. Sora stayed in his bed playing _Harvest Moon _on the Game Boy SP. He was really far, in his third year. But he was playing the girl's version because he would rather marry a guy than a girl. He decided that Kai, Gray, and Cliff were his main targets. They all had red hearts... now who to propose to...

"Knock knock!" said a happy voice. Sora saved and turned the power off to see Aerith, his nurse, standing at the doorway.

"Hi Aerith." he said still smiling that signature smile of his.

"Hey Sora, so I heard your getting released soon!" She said. Sora smile and nodded, but frowned. Aerith saw the frown on her young friend's face. "Sora? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Its just that, I feel I should be really happy and excited... but I'm just not. I don't have a home to remember." Sora made a gesture with his hands (Which now had slight scars but were healed for the most part) "This is my home. As far as I'm concerned, I was born in this hospital. And yes, I know I probably was born in this hospital, but, I mean reborn... I just... I feel confused..." Aerith pulled Sora into a hug and ruffled up his hair. He stayed in the hug for a moment before pushing away and "arranging" his hair again, with a smiling look of, 'Don't ever do that again,' on his face.

"Sora, I know, its going to be hard for you, especially because this amnesia of your lasted much longer than we expected, but just don't worry. You have a loving family and great friends. You'll be ok," She checked his pulse and the ratings on the machines before leaving. Still not fully answering Sora's question. Sora started playing. He had saved the same pack over on the two save areas. he decided to marry Kai and Gray. Cliff was too annoying. He wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. He imagined himself at first kissing Gray, but Gray's image shortly molted into Riku. Kissing him right on back. He wished it would come true.

* * *

"Ok Sora!" cried Dr. Vincent. Sora was standing in the hallways of the hospital he had been in for 1 month. He opened his eyes and all of the nurses and Dr. who he had come to love were standing with a cake and balloons and a big sign that said, "Way to Go Sora!" He smiled.

"Wow Oh My God! Dr. Vincent this is amazing!" he said, hugging the older man, and then in turn hugging all of the nurses.

"We just wanted to celebrate making it through and leaving, even though... you still don't have your memory back." said Irvine one of the male nurses. Sora nodded happily. They cut the cake and ate it. It was double chocolate, apparently Sora's favorite. The "new" Sora could see why. Dr. Vincent, Aerith, Irvine, Rikku, and Zexion led him back to his room.

"You guys are seriously the greatest. How... how am I ever going to repay you?" Sora asked, laughing away tears in his eyes. Dr. Vincent put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever worry about that. Just be careful, ok? Go to sleep Sora, we'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Dr."

"Please, call me Vince."

* * *

Riku sat in the car with Saria, Tidus, Kairi, and Selphie. All were waiting to see Sora walk out of those hospital gates. Riku thought about all of the conversations he had had with Sora since the accident. They had been slightly awkward to him, but Sora was still mostly Sora. Just grown up. He still loved him with all of his heart. even more possible. Tidus elbowed Riku, the two were still not getting along.

"Stop taking up so much space," Riku elbowed him back.

"I'm not, your just so fat that you think I am," not the greatest come back ever.

"I'm not fat loser," said Tidus elbowing him again,

"Well you sure as hell ain't skinny." said Riku digging another elbow into Tidus's ribs. Kairi, sensing a fight, tapped the daydreaming Selphie on the knee. She switched places with Tidus so that she was in between the two. They'd been having to do that a lot lately. Tidus sat sullenly staring out the window while Riku sat staring out the other window. Kairi and Selphie sighed and shook their heads. Boys. Can't get over old cat fights.

Riku's mind was now back on Sora. When he had gone with Tidus, or Kairi, or whoever would come with him to visit Sora, he had usually only distinctly remembered Riku, taking a couple minutes to remember the blonde spiky head of Cloud, or the shaggy brunette haired Leon. Sure, it made Riku think he was special, and more loved than the rest (Well he was) but it had put Tidus in an even more sour mood. And he wasn't even talking to Wakka.

"Almost there guys," said Saria, thankful that Kairi and Selphie had dealt with the fight. She had a lot on her mind and dealing with he love of two teenage boys was a bit more than she could handle at the moment.

* * *

Sora sat, not with the hospital clothes on but with his old, "normal" clothes that his mom had brought him in the hospital waiting room. He knew any minute he would leave. He would have to say goodbye to all of his friends. Vince, Aerith, Irvine, Rikku, and Zexion walked into the room. Vince gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Hey," Sora looked up sadly,

"Hey, I- I'm really going to miss you guys," Zexion handed him a card.

"Inside is a card, with our phone numbers and emails." he said. Sora took it, looking at them puzzled.

"You ever need any help from us, you give us a call!" said Irvine. Sora smiled, hugging them all one last time. He heard a car honk outside.

"Bye," he whispered, he grabbed his pack, and ran outside. Riku was there waiting for him. He felt like running into his arms. But he restrained himself. "Hi." he said shyly. He looked around. The sky was a deep blue, a perfect summer morning. The sun was shining brightly. This was outside. He was outside. He got into the car, Selphie moved too the way back.

"Sora, are you happy to be going home?" asked Selphie. Sora shrugged.

"What's that in your hand," asked Tidus, trying to pry way the envelope. Sora snatched it back.

"None of your business! I'm sorry, but can you please not take my stuff from me without asking? Its really rude!" he said. All (except Riku who had been expecting this change from his talk with Hiro.) were a little bit taken back.

"Ok, sorry Sora." Sora loosened up a bit.

"Sorry I snapped. Its a card from my friends, a farewell card..." Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really miss them don't you..." he said empathetically. "You just want to... go back... huh?" Sora nodded mournfully, and then moved onto a brighter topic talking about sports, and video games, and the like (A/N: Ok, what do boys talk about? I, being a girl, do not know. Please fill me in.) Finally, they had dropped everyone off but Riku (Well he lives next door there was no point in "dropping" him off) who stayed to help Sora around his house.

Sora walked into a completely unfamiliar room.

"Seem familiar?" asked Riku hopefully. Sora shook his head, his mouth a thin line. "Well, come on, I'll show you too your room." he said. Sora nodded and followed Riku up the stairs. His room had a blue carpet with white walls, the ends of which were red. He had a bookshelf, a desk with a computer on it, a closet, a dresser, and a bed. Plus various item lying about his rooms. He especially took notice of a skateboard that looked like it had never been ridden and a large sword on the wall.

"Wow..." Riku glanced at him, hoping...

"Does it seem at all familiar?" Sora shook his head again.

"Nope, I was just admiring the sword..." Riku smiled slightly.

"Oh... it was a gift from you father..." Sora blinked.

"That's right. Where is my dad?" Sora had asked this a couple times but he kept forgetting. Riku smiled sadly.

"He died, when you were 11." Sora looked down and nodded solemnly. He didn't feel any remorse. How could he? Its not like he had _known_ his "dad". This was a person from "Other Sora's" life. Not his. Riku clapped his hands. "Well, I better get going..." Sora held out his hand for a hi-5. Riku looked at him for a second before slapping the hand.

"Later dude," said Sora using some slang he had heard on the TV. He sat on his bed for a second before digging in his desk. Rulers, notebooks, games, pencils, papers, books, they were full with junk. But, the last one had a false bottom. He opened it up, and found inside a jewelry box. In that was a silver necklace with a silver crown pendant hanging from it. It had no note, nothing, not even a name on the box, so, since it was in his room, Sora undid it and put it on, tucking it under his shirt. It made him feel... what... secure? Happier? Better? Protected? He wasn't sure.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at his door.

"Sora honey, I just want to tell you that tomorrow, I'm taking you to see a psychiatrist. He might be able to help you get your memories back." Sora blinked. Psychiatrist? He had heard about them on TV. He didn't like the way they sounded. "His name is Dr. Sephiroth. I'm sure he'll be very nice." Sora lay back down on his bed. Great

**Ok, so... the whole memories thing is like losing his memories in Chain of Memories. He finds the necklace ,but who is it from/for, and why was it in a false bottom? Anyways, there it is, my long, neglect 10th chapter. I HAVE MADE DOUBLE DIGITS! WHOOT! - :) :D :P :( :0 :0 $:) ;) d:) : - ten happy faces in honor of this wonderful achievement!**


	11. I Can't Tell You, I Don't Remember

**I need to know, should there be a lemon between Sora and Riku? And oh! Guess who finally figured out the complete ending of the story! **

Sora waited in the lobby of Dr. Sephiroth's office. It had a little fish tank on one wall, and a magazine rack on the othe. There was a couch, a padded bench, 4 chairs, and a table. Then there was the nurse's desk. Sora stared at the nurse. She looked kind of old, around 60. She had fading red hair and sharp glasses that sat on the brim of her nose. She was reading one of those cheesy romance novels and clicking her long red fingernails. _Click, click, click,_ Sora felt like he was going insane. Which was rather appropriate for a psychiotrist's office. He turned his head to look at the other three occupants of the room. There was Saria, his mom. Her long brown hair with highlighted bangs tied back in a pony tail. She looked nervouse, but what about? Sora wondered. Was she nervouse for him? Was she nervouse for herself? Did she also not like the clicking nails? Next to his mom was another woman, about her age. She had faded blonde hair in a braid. She had a tired look on her face and her brown eyes kept glancing at the boy across from Sora, who was currently reading a magazine. _'Must be his mom,'_ thought Sora.

The boy would never glance up, in fact, except for the occasional flick of the thumb to change the page, he didn't move at all. His blonde hair was shockingly bright. Sora could see that he probably spent enough time at the beach for his skin was tan. He really wanted to see the boy's eyes. He had found lately, that eyes could hold the entire person.

With a soft creak, the door by the nurse opened and Sora caugh a glimpse of a pale hand beckoning to her. She turned and listened to what must have been a low whisper.

"Roxas Nozomi?" she called, her voice sounding rather nasely and high pitched. The boy across from Sora rose and looked at her, unmoving. Finally, Sora could see his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, like his own, but a different shade... lighter, almost the color of the sky in the early morning. He could almost see traces of leftover sunset in them. The woman across from Saria made a moving gesture with her hands.

"Go on Roxas. I'm right here." Roxas nodded and stepped inside the door the nurse was currently holding open for him. The door closed with a soft thud, and she went back to clicking her nails. Sora finally decided to get a magazine.

There were ones on animals, on gaming, on clothes, Time, Life, People, health magazines, family magazines. Everything. They had a big magazine rack. Sora chose the one the boy had been reading, hoping to figure out a little bit about him. It was called Xtreme. This month was featuring skateboarding. Sora thought about the abandoned skateboard in his room and flipped open the magazine. In it were interveiws with famous skatboarders, tips and tricks for beginners (Sora payed special attention to these) latest models, etc. He looking at the pictures of a person going very high off a ramp, it looked like fun.

The hour flew by (Saria had gotten the times mixed up, and once they got there there was no point in turning back she said) and Sora had moved on to two more magazine ones. One on animals (He liked the pictures!) and one on video games (he wanted some suggestions for new games) when finally, the door creaked open and Roxas stepped out, stoic as ever. His mom stood up and they left. Sora stared at Roxas the entire time from the corner of his eyes. He was sure Roxas had glanced at him. He really wanted to know why Roxas was here.

"Sora La Mort?" asked the receptionist, Sora stood up, unsure if he was supposed to anwser to that name. His mom had called him Sora Nasumi. He glanced over at her and she was almost pinned back into her chair with shock. He blinked, what was with her?

"I'm sorry," said his mother, "Its Nasumi, could you please change it?" the receptionist made a grumble about not telling her anything and then opened the door for Sora.

Sora stepped into what seemed to be a study. There was a large bookcase, chairs, a couch, a closet. Notebooks everywhere, a desk, a tv, a ps2 and a gamecube? The door closed behind him and Sora jumped around to see at first who he thought was Riku, but then he noticed this man was older, his silver hair longer.

"Hello Sora," he said with a smile, "I'm Dr. Sephiroth, but please, call me Seph." _Seth huh?'Trying to get all cozy and become best pals? Not likely, _thought Sora staring at him with distrust. Seth's smile stayed put, "Why don't you have a seat,over there," said Seth pointing to the couch. Sora walked over cauciously and sat down on the couch, Seth sat down o one of the chairs. "So Sora, tell me about yourself,"

"I can't." Seph's eyebrows arched.

"Why? Afraid? Don't worry, but I'll go first in case your nervouse. My name is, according to my name slate, Dr. Sephiroth, but I encourage my friends to call me Seph," _So we're friends now?_ "I like video games, my job, archery, paintballing, biking, and hiking. My favorite color is black and my favorite genres of books and movies are horror." _Sounds like this guy nees a psychiatrist,_ "So, please, feel free to tell me about yourself."

"I can't,"

"Why not? Try,"

"No, I mean I really can't. I don't know myself. I don't remember myself." said Sora after a few seconds pause. It was true though, just think about this morning...

_/flashback/_

_Sora dug through his drawer. What in there was good to wear? He looked like the freakin American flag with all of his red white and blue clothes. He didn't something darker, black... he didn't own any black clothes. Geez, old Sora was a geek. _

_"Mom!"_

_"What Sora?"_

_"Do I have any black clothes at all?"_

_"No! We'll go shopping tomorrow, just wear what you have!" Sora didn't like what he had. They weren't _his_ they were Old Sora's. He looked in his closet until he found something black. It looked like a halloween costume. Black puffy pants with torn ends, black button up shirt with vampirc like colar. It had black wings on the back and gray gloves. He also found what he assumed was a pumpkkin mask a make up. He tore the wings off and wore the costume. Sure, it looked weird, but it wasn't so... Old Sora..._

_/end flashback/_

Seph nodded, "Ok then, what would you like to talk about?" Sora shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about anything.

"I just want to go home." Seph nodded again.

"Ok, lets go with that." Sora raised his eyebrows in question. Go with _what?_ "What do you want besides going home?" Sora thought for a second... _'What do I want? Hmmm...' _for some reason whenever the word went through his ears, an image of Riku appeared in his mind. But he wasn't about to tell "Seph" that. Seph inched clsoer to himand slung an arm around his shoulder. The hair at the back of Sora's neck was prickling. "C'mon Sora, tell me." he said in a really low voice.

Sora practically knocked Sephiroth over while jumping away from him. A memory twinged at the back of his mind. He shoved it back.

"Don't touch me!" he said through clenched teath. Seph raised his hands.

"OK, ok, now I have an idea of what to go on." Sora had no idea what that meant but he was still teeth grinding mad. He sat back down on the opposite side of the room from Seph.

"Don't ever do that again," he said more evenly. Seph nodded. "And can I go?" he asked, already heading towards the door.

"You can... but your mother paid for a full hour, do you really want to waste her money?" Sora begrudgingly sat down. Not wanting to waste the money of a woman who had been so kind to him.

"So I get the feeling I awoke something when I touched you..." Sephiroth began. Sora crossed his arms and looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" in response Sora turned his chair towards the wall. Sephiroth sighed. "This kid is worse than Roxas." he muttered, "Roxas at least managed to say 'Fuck off':

* * *

Riku sat in his room staring out towards Sora's house. They used to talk to each other from their windows. He wondered if they would do it again. This new Sora... it was like starting over. It scared him, but it intrigued him. He liked this new Sora as much as the last. Heck, it was still Sora to him. The Sora he had envisioned for a while, without really meaning too. He just wanted to grab him. ush him against the wall, and kiss the living daylights out of him. Sadly, Hiro had warned against that. Hiro had warned against any physical contact with Sora for a while, he was still very fragile.

RIIINGGG RRRINNGGG! rang the phone downstairs.

"I'll let mom get it," muttered Riku from under a pillow.

"RIKU! ITS FOR YOU! HIRO'S ON THE LINE!" Riku sighed.

"GOT IT MOM!" he reached his arm over to grab the phone, "Dude, you made me move," Hiro laughed,

"Then I guess Sora isn't with you because you would be doing a lot more moving!" Hiro had noticed that when Riku was around Sora in the hospital, he couldn't stop twitching his eye, or tapping his finger (A/N:What were you thinking he was talking about?).

"No, Sora's at a psychiatrist's. Sephytoff or something." There was a sudden crash on the other line, almost as if Hiro had dropped something.

"Sephiroth?" Riku nodded, then realized that Hiro couldn't see him,

"Yeah..."

"RIku, as I am trying to be a psychologist, I should warn you I've heard of Dr. Sephiroth... and he has some pretty weird ways..."

"Like?"

* * *

Sephiroth held up a picture of a almost naked man and a almost naked woman.

"So Sora, tell me which one you think is more attractive..."

**Ehhhh... sorry it took so long... :)**


	12. The Sessions Over Lets Go Shopping!

**Hi. Ummmm… this is the new chapter. Hope you likes.**

Sora stared at the silver haired man. He couldn't, honestly, be asking this question right?

"Why the hell would I tell you?" he asked while still looking at the picture. The man did look pretty hot. Kinda like that Leon guy wo visited him. Still not has hot as Riku, but hot. Sephiroth smirked.

"So you like the man!" Sora's mouth hung opened. How did he know?  
"How did you kn- I mean... I never said that!" Sephiroth laughed.

"You were staring at him much more than the woman. Don't worry, I won't hold this against you." Sora blinked and pouted.

"What the hell does that even have to do with psychology?" Now it was Sephiroth's turn to blink.

"Who said it had anything to do with psychology?" Sora's session went down hill from there. Sephiroth asked him if he had ever watched any pornos, and if so what were his favorites. Sora said no and Sephiroth looked disappointed. He was asked to draw a picture of a man. He had to keep erasing the head because it looked too much like Riku. Sephiroth noted this, even if he had no idea who Riku was.

"Draw happiness, sadness, anger, and pain." Sora sighed and started. For happiness somehow what came out of his pen was a little island with a smiling sun. On that island was him and Riku sharing some star like fruit. Where the hell did that come from?

"Interesting... what does this mean?" asked Sephiroth. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, your the doctor! You figure it out!" shouted Sora. Sephiroth just laughed and Sora went on to draw sadness. He drew a coffin and a crying boy. The boy's hair looked oddly like his own. He was in all black and clutching a necklace. Sephiroth looked at the boy, then and Sora and recognized the necklace.

"Hmmm... that looks like the necklace you have on Sora." Sora looked at the necklace in the picture.

"Um yeah. Kinda. But um... its not... its ummm...something I saw on TV." Sephiroth just shrugged. He wouldn't make Sora tell him everything. It was all he could do for having so much "Fun" teasing him. When Sora drew anger, he drew a picture of what seemed to be Tidus and Riku fighting. Everything was colored in red though so he couldn't tell. He didn't even know if they were Riku and Tidus. They were just what came out of his pencil. For pain he drew a face he had never seen before. He didn't know who it was of, but he had silver hair like Sephiroth. And tan skin. Sephiroth nodded each time he saw the pictures. He knew, these were Sora's memories. He looked at Sora kindly.

"Sora, I want you to look closely at all of these pictures. Really closely. What do you see?" Sora looked. He stared hard. And he felt something moving in his brain.

_Daddy. Don't go. Don't leave me with him. Sora... come here to father... Your not my dad!_

Sora held his hands up to his head, obviously in pain.

"No, go away!" he said shaking his head. He didn't want these memories. They weren't his. He wanted them to go away. Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Sora, its ok..." they sat in silence for a few seconds. Sephiroth asked him to draw one more picture, he drew a picture of a house.

"Ok Sora, one last question." he said regaining his old usual self. "Have you, ever had sex?" Sora frowned and started walking out of the office. "Top or bottom? I figure you as more of an uke, but I could be wrong!" Sora sighed, disgusted and closed the door. Saria smiled.

"So how was it?" Sora still had that disgusted look on his face.

"That man..." he didn't finish his sentence. "lets go home." he turned and walked out of the office. Occasionally touching his head. What was that?

* * *

Riku smiled when Sora entered his house, and then frowned when he saw what he was wearing.

"Sora, what in hell's name are you wearing?" Sora looked down at his clothes, then grinned sheepishly.

"Heheh, these were the only clothes I had that were black... I don't know. I guess I felt like I needed a change." Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Ok, we're taking you shopping." Sora started back out again, "You look like a freaky psychopath." Sora laughed and ran outside. Riku nodded and they left for the mall

* * *

"Lets go here! Yen Sid's Clothing Emporium! Find what you need!" Sora said pointing at the overly big store. Riku shrugged and they went in. They were greeted my a very tall man with a beard in a tall pointy hat.

"Good evening. I am Yen Sid. Welcome to my store." Riku smiled and inwardly cringed. This man ran a clothing store? Sora attacked the shelves.

"Riku, what do you think about these?" he said holding up a pair of black shorts, "Or these," he said holdin up a pair of green ones.

"Take the black ones Sora." Sora nodded and went back to the shelves. He got a bunch of clothes and put them all in a shopping cart. They were strolling through the store when they were stopped by three elderly women.

"Well, well, well. Two boys shopping together how cute!" one cooed. Sora and Riku took a step back. They took a step forwards.

"We are here to do any measurements needed. We will help with the wardrobe. We are... Fauna!

"Merryweather!"

"And Flora!" Riku blinked.

"Right... well... could you please take his measurements." He said pushing Sora forwards. He looked back and mouthed the word 'Help'. Riku smirked. The three little ladies got to work with their tape measures. Going this way and that, occasionally writing down the measurements, until, not even 5 minutes later, they were done. "Wow..." said Riku impressed.

"Now dearie, we believe you to be more or an autumn,"  
"No he's a winter!"

"A spring!"  
"A summer!" said Yen Sid stepping up. Riku nodded. Yeah, that guy was gay. Not that, he was going to hold that against him or anything what with him being in his current position. Sora pouted.

"I don't care! I just want some clothes!" Flora (at least he thought it was Flora, might've been Fauna) nodded.

"Well, we just got a new shipment in from Twighlight town. You know, Twighlight Town. They are one of the leading fashion-" Riku cut her off.

"Just please, show us the clothes. Fauna (Or Merryweather) grabbed their hands and started leading them to another part of the building. They saw pretty ordinary clothes, except most of the shirts and jackets had strangely high necks. Sora dove into the piles. He picked out several more shirts, short and pants, and a couple jackets. He then started changing into his new outfits. Riku turned to Yen Sid, "Sorry, do you think he could wear those clothes out of the store? He kinda came here in... not the best clothing in the world." Yen Sid looked very grave remembering the horrific outfit Sora had been wearing.

"Of course, of course. Broom!" He said calling over another employee who had been helping a few other customers. "Ring up the clothes for these gentlemen and then send them on their way." Broom nodded and led Riku, and the newly changed Sora, over to the register. Once they left Riku got a good look at Sora. He was wearing very baggy black cargo shorts that had weird yellow loops, a blue tank top, and a black hoodie. He also had on new shoes.

"Nice change Sora!" Sora grinned.

"You think I look ok Riku? I mean, I didn't know what to pick and I gue-" Riku put a hand over his mouth.

"You look fine. Lets get home. You mom might be worried." Sora nodded and they started going home.

**I dunno. I don't like my chapters anymore. I just don't. But I need to get through them. Please regard me kindly.**


	13. Mysteriouse Wants

**I've been bad, neglecting my stories like I have. I'm really sorry. Anyways a certain someone wink brought me back down to reality and so here it is, the next chapter. Oh, ok. So one thing I just want to say. Ansem is not with Sora in this fic. Not yet at least. About fluff- I'm sorry, I don't think that fluff will be appropriate for a while. However, a lemon is coming up soon so I hope that makes some people happy. And uhh yeah.**

**To MY AWESOME Reviewers: I love you guys so much. I mean it. You are the awesomest people in the world. I'm taking forever to write a chapter but still you review and encourage. Thank you. I love you all.**

The sessions with Sephiroth had been going well enough. He was still and perverted pedophile and Sora was still being what Seph referred to as an "arrogant teenage." Those words alone made Sora snort. Then there was his current positions with his friends. Something seemed... weird between Riku and Tidus. Almost as if they were... at odds with each other? He thought back to his red picture. What could've happened.

* * *

His memories, they were grating across the threshold of his mind. Lurking in the shadows seeking and entry. One that Sora was reluctant to provide. He just needed more time. More time... for what? He didn't know. But he knew if they suddenly came back, something bad would happen. And that wasn't something he wanted.

"So, Riku. How are you holding up?" Riku turned to the red headed boy. Hiro had more or less become his savior since the incident. Hiro would listen to him and offer advice. It was almost to perfect. Riku let out a long loud sigh.

"Ok I guess."

"Good, yours and Sora's birthdays are coming up right?" Riku nodded. They were. IN just a week he would turn 15 followed short by Sora. After a couple minutes of silence he let out a groan.

"I just don't understand why his memories aren't back. Its been what, a month?" Hiro nodded gravely. "I just- I just wish there was something more I could do." Riku ran a hand through his silver hair as he stared at the ceiling.

"Is there any item, or place maybe that would help? Sometimes things are just so familiar that people just can't help but remember things." Riku thought for a moment. An item or a place... that was it! He jumped up and grabbed Hiro in what could only be described as a bear hug.

"Thank you Hiro your a genius!!!" he cried. He dashed out of the room and forgot his shoes on the way. Hiro sighed and placed them in front of the house for when he came back.

* * *

Sora looked at Riku with a blank expression on his face. Secret Spot? What the hell was this Secret Spot? It wasn't something he knew of that's for sure. Even hearing it didn't jar the slightest bit of memories.

"When would we go?"

"Well, I was thinking now but..." but Tidus was on the island at a blitz ball practice. "But I think maybe tomorrow. That way we could pick up some picnic food first." Sora seemed to accept this answer.

"Well, ok. Its not like I have much planned tomorrow anyways. The bastard's meeting is the day after." Riku was pretty sure "The Bastard" referred to Sephiroth.

So I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Sure. Right now I have to walk to the hospital. Monthly checkup." Riku nodded understandingly. But as he watched Sora walk down the street he wondered if that was all there was to the visit.

* * *

"Ok now Sora follow the light. Don't look at me." Irvine holding a little light stick and moving it around the room. Sora sighed. They weren't going to find anything different. He was sure of that.

"Hey Irvine?"

"Hmmm?"  
"You have cousins in Twilight Town right?" Irvine shined the light onto Sora's mouth.

"Say ahh." Sora obediently opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. "That I do, ones right around your age. Their names are Hayner and Demyx. Why do you ask?" He shined the light into Sora' nose while tilting his head back.

"No reason but, do you think maybe I could get in touch with them? Sora's eyes became frighteningly large, round, and cute. Irvine put the light away and took out a stethoscope. Sora shrugged off his shirt and shuddered when the cold metal touched his chest.

"Breath. That sure sounds like a reason to me." He moved the stethoscope. "Breath. Why on earth would you want to do that?" He moved again. "Breath."

"I just thought it might be cool to have a pen pal." He sounded innocent enough, but Irvine had a feeling all was not right.

"Turn around." Sora shuddered again when the cold metal touched his back. "Breath." Sora took a huge breath of air and held it for a couple seconds before letting it out. "Breath. Well, I guess you could. Sure. Breath. No harm." Irvine would have to ask Demyx to monitor the letters sent between them. Sora put his shirt back on and turned around to face Irvine once again.

"Thanks a lot Irvine!" Irvine gave him a gruff smile and pushed him out of the room.

"Scat. Go to Vincent for your MRI." A couple seconds after Sora left Irvine left the room with his cell phone. "Hi Dem? Its me Irve. Listen, I got a kid wanting to be a pen pal with Hayner. Yeah, I know its a good thing. No, I don't have a pen pal for you. Listen, the kids a patient of mine and he's having a bit of a tough time. You mind monitoring the letters for me? No I don't have another man for the job! When Hayner is at school just look at the letters! What do you mean mess up? How could you mess up at reading a 14 year old kid's letters! So you'll do it? Thanks Dem. It means a lot." And with that he filled out a sheet of paper with Hayner's address on it and put it on the table for Sora. He hoped Demyx wouldn't mess up. Its not like he could right?

_"So its almost been 3 years. I wonder how he's changed." A sly smile appeared on the face of the silver haired man. Soon, he would make is move._

**Ok, I know this chapter was kinda meh, but I needed to get through this one in order to write the next one. Sorry in advance for anything wrong with anything. Don't hate me. I love you all.**


End file.
